Transformers Hybrid theory
by Nightflight2170
Summary: I don't own Transformers  Habro do. The summary is simple. What happened after the end of the war on Earth? Do Transformers live normally? What if Optimus Prime isn't a good guy? And what will happen if Transformers and humans can "crossbreed"? OptimusxOC
1. Inhuman mistakes

SYSTEM ERROR 1: INHUMAN MISTAKES

Why is even NATO and Parliament trying to call me? Am I really necessary in this process? Why I was even elected to even be near humans? My energon rushed through my circuits. Thy called me because of unspeakable happened, and they want to consider it as a law ? What an act of foolishness...

During the years after the war, everything was finally in piece. Transformers lived among humans, disguising in human "skin".

Years calmly passed , sanitizing property damage and again rebuilding trust. My leadership was over, punishing both of our factions for bringing our war here.

Unfortunately, even living among humans, some new idealist were born. Transformers claiming that they are in love with humans. I couldn't even hear that theory. I hate humans, even loath them. At the beginning, I was idolizing them too much, but they proved to be... very.. primitive and unreasonable. I started to hate them by their decisions, way of thinking and even the way of living. Hate is a strong word, but I'm really feeling that way... No, I need to stay calm, now just waiting to call me.

Standing in this lobby is pain in the ass, I am focusing now on a text on a nearby wall, it was on Cybertron language: " Thus I shall enter here and have a good intentions, working for all races and citizens or I shall exist... Nevermore"

I started to growl in low tone, what a mockery...

After Megatron was defeated, NATO and Parliament joined forces, becoming one in decisions and plans.

A small man is now approaching me in a hurry, clacking with his business shoes on clear, white floor. He is holding a bundle of papers in his arms, handing them over to me, gently: "Mr. Prime, you are now clear to join this meeting."

I replied in a calm tone, smiling: "Thank you."

I started to walk in this long and boring hallways. Searching for a main room where everything will take place. On this meeting, all country's will partake, military officials will be there and President itself.

Finally, I approached doors made of wood, with carvings shaped in a world and two snakes.. One snake is metal and one looked like it is regular.. organic. They were curled, surrounding with their body's one another, their mouths open, looking on one another.

Placing my hand on that carving, it felt so right and yet in the same time I was angry. I paused for few minutes, still looking at this beautiful art. Opening those doors, I found all eyes now watching me.. human eyes. The hall was massive, decorations are everywhere, flags are waving near the windows and more then thousand seats for every human that means something.

I sat on my place, representing Cybertron race in general, but in most situations when I was called, I was always protecting, working for piece on human side. Protecting them from themselves.

In center of hall, there was speech stage, on top of it, it was yet again that logo with world and two snakes. Now a women with glasses, wearing black suit approached the stage. She started to talk, loudly, so anyone can hear: " All rise, for President of this New World!"

All of members rose from their places, giving most highest honor of them all. I just did this from regular respect for a "Top Dog". After all, there was only one President trying to maintain all of the country's.

President was a tall man, a real idealistic figure. He approached the stage, with grace and dignity. Now, talking, his voice is ringing in courage and hope: "Dear Parliament and NATO, my dear humans and Transformers alike. I have a revolutionary news that you will vote on behalf of it. Pushing love and laws in a new heights." He continues, now watching entire room: "Now, have in mind that you are the people who will vote and make the decisions on behalf of your emotions.. May the God be with you and good luck, ladies and gentleman."

The hall now echoed with applause, I feel sick, my receptors will fall off if this continues.

President is now taking seat in the first rows, crossing his legs. Being far more comfortable? Are you, Mr. President? Again I watched the stage, now approaching some Colonel, he is in his black uniform with white stripes on it, having medals on his left pocket.

He started with a long briefing: "Dear Parliament and NATO, Transformers and humans alike, I will be briefing you with this situation You may know me as a Colonel Radford." He paused slightly, moving and preparing his papers. He again looked at all of us, now echoing with only his voice: " You where invited on this discussion to be part of new law and future. In this past years we experienced great hardship and pain, but yet, we gained great allies and new friends. This past years, we had situations that they involved humans and Transformers alike, being in love relationships. We encourage those idealists so we can convert in new laws. Starting from legal love, to have a Hybrid. If you ask me what are Hybrids, I will tell you right now."

Hybrids? Human and Transformer? This is outrageous... This is ridiculous... How? My engine is working rapidly, watching more cautiously on this matter. Now grinning with pain expression.

People who are next to me, they felt that something is wrong, they pulled away from me.

Colonel continued, with blank expression, putting his hands on speech cabin: " Hybrids are species, a product of love from Transformer and Human, we gave this project a go. Chromosomes are practical match. So some of our top scientist researched and of course concluded that is possible that human and Transformer have a baby or a cub. We just need to help them and provide some of fusion material, to help fetus grow metal and skin alike , so that mother is not harmed in this process. Fusion material is a "gene" correction, where our Searchers place the electric impulses from their father to fetus, monitoring they growth and binding chromosomes and other parts on fetus. Fetus is being created by having sexual intercourse, of course."

This is disgusting.. I cant take it anymore... "You idiotic humans! Don't you dare vote for this law or abstract idea! How can you even bring this too discussion?" My wires tingled in my neck, interrupting the speech, now standing tall above anyone. It felt so good.

The whole hall is now looking at me, murmuring among themselves. Colonel stopped with the speech, tilting his head, being curious.

I continued: "How can you even let this? Humans and Transformers should not have any relationships at all!"

Somebody asked in a whisper: "Why? Because you are maybe a Prime? A "pure one"?

I roared across the room: " Yes, I am a Prime, I have some respect for everyone but this I will not approve. Why? Because of your intolerance, and primitive behavior! Disaster will fall upon us all if you do that! Just Imagine! How can I approve a mating that is involving my species with yours? Who is inferior? YOU! HUMANS! "

Now murmurs are becoming more and more louder, more country representatives are on their feet, pointing finger on me, hissing furiously. One women, from a country called Raizen Islands, stood up, she rose proudly up from her seat, turning microphone: "My dear fellow friends, I'm begging you, please stop arguing with a being that is too selfish.. Don't drop down to his level of reacting."

The whole hall was quite now, listening to her words in a some sort of relief and hope.

She continued with a smile: "Mr. Optimus, although we encouraged you and you've been a great help this past few years, you cant judge this, by your own cultural standards."

I hissed, now growling and scratching with my nails on wooden bench. No one will address me like that, no one.

"Listen here, you bitch! I will not tolerate this humiliation, just remember I am the one who defended you during the war!"

She started to laugh, unconsciously, she laughed at him? How could she? My teeth are now lightly transforming, metal spikes forming in my mouth, energon is now spilling onto bench.

She again laughed: "Just look at yourself, you are trying to be human, but you will never be one. As for a reply on your question, just remember the fact that you brought the war here."

She crossed her arms, watching me. I am trying now to pull myself, away from this shifting process that already began. My hands are now metallic dark gray ,claws sprouting, fake flesh twisting, reformatting. Transformers are allowed to have a mid-transformation, it is a state which Transformer is neither human nor mechanical in this form.

My metal teeth now clacking: "I warned you, don't make me trigger another war if this.. monstrosity happens."

Another man rose from the benches, having a cold stare in his eyes:" Mr. Optimus? Is that a threat? Really, why cant you even give a chance to them?"

I roared, climbing now on a bench, being in fear, my whole body is shaking, my face is sweaty and I could taste my own Energon in my mouth.

"I will never agree to this terms, It is despicable, literally having a hybrid between machine and flesh! This creature will be nothing, with no identity."

This man is now looking at me, with almost a pity now in his eyes, now whispering: "Have you ever been in love, to now such a thing? Who knows, maybe this will happen to you one day?"

I yelled now, my consciousness now almost fading, now thinking about to cut them all up, to end those miserable little lives right here. "I will never have a human mate, ever, it is a rarity that even a Prime has one. Besides, I don't need such stupid creatures in my sight , nor deserving nor being my equal."

I snorted, almost now feeling victorious, but those stares now became more harsh, more disgusted by this conversation. No, I couldn't take it, I rushed in a flash truth the entrance. I did it in a hurry, banging trough the door, scratching that emblem on the outside of it. Running away from them all, I just need a time for myself. When I shut the door tight, with a loud banging noise, I heard again continuation of voting.

I quickly left the building, just hoping that someday I will prove them that I am right. The Sun outside was bloody red, almost knowing that they sealed their faith. As I walked trough the streets, I started to question myself, returning back, being mainly "human". People are now used to Transformers walking or driving down the busy streets, having jobs, friends and... and mates..I guess. Maybe I was wrong? Maybe I should give them a chance? Maybe that human was right? Maybe having mate is a beautiful feeling? No, never.. I will never be In love, not even trying to having an equal beside me. I changed. I could never be with a human.

As I walked, I try to feel all scents from the streets, wanting to calm myself down. I could scent different meals, spices, various emotions and atmospheres. I just walked without a goal, time passed and deep night was upon as all. There is now a low commotion, almost mysterious air ,filling the streets. I remembered where my apartment was, it was two blocks away from this place. I started to walk again after I stopped, crossing few traffic lights. I could see now hookers on the streets, criminals and Transformers with bad intentions. In bars man and "bots alike are howling, singing dirty songs and regretting their mistakes.

Yes, this night is beautiful! Finally I reached my destination. Finally... I was in familiar surrounding, the children park was nearby, and at this time of night, there will be no one. I stopped to walk now, thinking where should I go. Yes, I could go there. It is perfect for cooling my head and my thoughts. Feeling yet again irritated and disturbed. My head was now a mess. Yes, I'm going there, no one could hurt me there or touch me.

"This activity..." I grumbled to myself walking in a hurry. The moon dancing behind my back with the stars, covering me in a pale moonlight.


	2. War machine sympathy

**AUTHORS NOTE: So hello everyone! Here is the second chapter, I just wanted too upload it as sooner I can :D So I apologize If I didn't write an introduction note on chapter 1. So basically I am sorry If maybe this story will spark some controversy, loathing or etc. Just to remind you that I will not portray Transformers as "happy beings" or a typical romance thing. So I will warn you for this chapter that includes some scenes that are actually for MA,so viewer discretion is advised. Please review so I can improve more and tell me what you think. Oh and this is still Primes point of view. Enjoy!**

SYSTEM ERROR 02: WAR MACHINE SYMPATHY

"This activity is alarming", I thought as I walked to children park nearby , this is usually my walking area... My territory... I sat on a nearby swing hoping that my state of mind will be clear, watching this beautiful night sky... Who I am kidding ? Although I am for today's piece I cant take it anymore. I am a war leader, not some idiot who is consulting NATO or maintaining order for human world. I don't support Hybrid laws, I cant believe that they did that. Now, my mind shifted in condition of rage and sadness, just only by thinking about them. Humans... Such foolish and aggressive creatures, only thinking about themselves , not having even slightest manners. My wires and frames started to tingle from this heavy sensation of disgust, I always needed to communicate with them, to abide by those rules. I always "played" with a smile ... Not anymore... As a Cybertronian I have pride and I wanted some respect. I can say even fear in some situations. I want to be like those days before, when war raged on this planet. Adrenaline bursting , our jaws cracked and our energon was wasted. Today, Decepticon faction was defeated, no longer my faction was needed, it was cast aside. My only army from our home planet... I accepted the truth that I cant go back on Cybertron ,but neither is here better nor satisfying .

On that moment I sighed, stopped my heavy breathing. I will try to relax now... I will not think anymore about shit that happened today nor my personal thinking. My gaze started to concentrate on stars, I was always amazed by them, even when I first got here. They are still, but they are almost giving the feeling like they are dancing.

Suddenly, to my surprise I heard a young voice say: "Excuse me Sir, are you alright?" Oh... Great... A human, at a times like this I want to growl or run as fast as I can. Unfortunately, I cant do that. I want to be polite and calm at this situation. I was still sitting on a child's swing, but my gaze was focused on that little voice. It was a human cub...Small and fragile, she looked at me with a dose of fear in her green eyes, but she didn't budge . After all, I wasn't a human, to them I'm just a machine in a human skin. I didn't reply to her question. She started to walk, lightly but secure, she sat at other swing that was near me. I just watched, observed, If she starts hitting me or asking me more stupid questions, I will growl or warn her. Instead, she silently stared at me, tilting her head to right.

She again asked another question: " Are you a Transformer? I can see that your eyes are blue, so I suppose you are an a Autobot ? "

I growled, my teeth clenching: "Yes, in matter of fact I am, do you have a problem with that ? "

I continued with hissing-growling tone: "Don't you have something better to do? Being home? "

To my surprise she replied calmly with a thin smile: "No, I do not have something better to do and I cant sleep properly. "

In that moment I laughed as hard as I can, my transistor almost bursting... I stopped... Now I was thinking how she will reply to me, I wanted to tease her.

" What? Are you afraid what is bumping in the night, maybe? Because I am hundred percent sure that those are your parents. After all, you humans only know that." I stared at here, having a big grin on my face. It was entertaining for a second there...

Suddenly, her eyes stopped being childish and playful, her smile faded. She just stared at the ground, almost searching for something. Her face was now in pain, and her expression was almost like she was killed, like something little died inside her.

She cocked her small thin eyebrow, still looking at nothing but ground underneath her feet: " If that entertains you, you are nothing but a sick bastard:"

My systems almost stooped working from this shock, is it really that same little girl? Why is she suddenly so damn mad? So many question buzzed in my head, that I didn't know what to ask her. Instead, I felt sudden rage... How she dares answering like that to me? That impudent little cub! My system, wires and frames started to work overtime. My body started to shift... In a hurry I lunched myself away from the swing, now facing towards the child, roaring from my throat. In a few seconds my body reached complete shifting, now standing tall, her fragile body looked like a dot to me. I roared again, crouching over her.

"How dare you reply to me in such tone ? You little disgusting human, I have enough for today! You don't even have problems and you act like that, so mighty and high!"

She still sat on that swing, now looking in my optics, she didn't cower or run. She howled in reply: "And do you think that you can come here and be dominant on this planet? Destroying everything in your path? You think that only you have problems? You thought I don't have my share of pain?

I don't have much to say then, except that my parents are dead, by your faction!"

She stopped now breathing almost heavily, clenching her teeth.

I just stared few moments at her, opening my mouth in surprise. My faction... My Autobots did that to her? How can this be? I always had reports, summery of activity that those soldiers made during the day and night. They did something between my back? I became numb , without any word to say to her. Yes, I heard that during the war Decepticons killed thousands...Even millions of humans, but to know that my faction under my command did this? Did I ever been better then them, in morality and spark? She is having a point, I am destroying everything in my path. I guess she is also right about me being dominant. Now I can only feel heavy guilt and little bit of emptiness, driving me to the edge of insanity. I just stood there, I couldn't move, my wires where paralyzed.

I watched her in silence for ten minutes, then she said, calmly: " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I was rude, but please do not underestimate us...humans as a race. Maybe we are dumb, selfish and whatnot but we also have problems and feelings, or did you forget it entirely?"

I chuckled: " Well, no, you don't need to apologize, I am the one who is guilty as charged, I was just shocked how a kid like you can read me in a matter of seconds.-I continued in almost whispering tone- "I need to apologize for being rude and even mentioning your parents or your species. You have a point and right to hate me, I am after all an Autobot."

As a respect and apology, I bowed to her, lightly yet symbolic.

I relaxed, so I returned to human form, forming anatomy and muscles that I integrated into myself.

I again looked at her,she began to be fascinating to me. It was uncommonly this days to stumble upon a smart human. It was fascinating to me more that she was so young. Huh... A young human cub knowing better then hundred billion old robot?

She stood up from the swing, walking few steps and got right in front of me. Surprisingly, she smiled again and hugged me. I stood there for few seconds, I even don't know what happened.. Instinctively, do to my heights as a human "pretender" I lowered myself hugging her back, making a tight embrace. "Don't worry, I don't blame anyone or anything about what happened. -she continued whispering in my ear- "We all have something tragic in our life, we only need to survive and live properly for each day."

In that moment, those comfortable words lifted my mood and spark a bit, having a feeling that I never had before... It was strange, It almost felt like I'm connected to her in some way, like I want her to be beside me. That warm feeling became something more.. Now my breathing started to be irregular, and my system started to fail, blurring my optics a little bit. I started to talk like I'm a puppet...

"How old are you?" I whispered in sweet voice.

She batter in from a hug, watching me: " I'm a ten year old, why do you ask?"

I responded by walking again toward her, still like I'm being someone else.

I smiled, chuckling a little but, now walking around her like she is my prey... Yes, she will be suitable to be my mate... I started to make purr like noise, so she can hear me.

She is starting to shake, she knows that something is wrong: " W-h-hat are you doing?"

I chuckled: "And what do you think I'm doing?

Still watching her, just to see her reaction. She started to sweat, going backwards to a nearby tree: "No, stop! No, no, NOOO!"

I could smell her tension, but yet... Her natural smell was so alluring... No I cant stop myself, nor it was my intention to stop myself. It was rarity in our culture or law that Prime admires someone, as a love interest or an equal. Yes.. My only equal of thinking ,by my side...Equal that calms me, emotionally, intellectual and sexual.

I ran toward her , smashing my fists onto tree, preventing her to escape me. I wanted to comfort her, so she wouldn't fear me anymore.

I licked her with my tongue across her chin leaving small traces of blue saliva.

"Please, do not fear me.. I like you a lot... So, please, calm little bit down." I started to nuzzle her neck with my nose hoping that she will relax more.

She started to have opposite effects, she started to struggle more, screaming now: "Please, stop, stop! You monster! Get of me!"

"I will not hurt you, don't worry.. I'm not going to do anything to you"- I was struck by something that I never knew that I have in my mind...

"Bonded by Light and Shadows, by Primus and Unicron, I... Optimus Prime shall be your only One, connected with my spark and soul to you... Now, bound me, talk to me, love me and tame me."

"NO! "NEVER!" She yelled, biting me on my neck, it hurt so much...I released my grip from her, In a second she started to run, with all her might and power away from this park, away from me...

I didn't want to chase her, sooner or later we will meet again in life. I only regret that I didn't know her name to even search her later. Then again why she was in fear right now? Am I really such monster? Shadows clouded my mind, I pressed my wound on my neck with my hand... Feeling again incomplete and alone, I stood there for couple of hours... Staring at this place, hopeless.


	3. Seaclaw

**Authors note: Hey there all, here is another chapter, this time focusing on my OC, I kinda rolled up time forward from the last chapter ten years... So everything will be explained in the future more properly because I want that plot is flowing. So most of the time my Oc will give the plot and everything, but later on I will switch between Optimus/OC/Bloodwolf/Megatron at some point :)Enjoy and thanks for reading. Yeah, besides this chapter is really short so I will move on to next one soon ;)**

SYSTEM ERROR 3: "SEACLAW"

Oh, dear... Just let it stop. I thought watching this calm blue darkness. I feel familiar hand on my shoulder. She approached my left side, now smiling: "Hey, what are you doing?" I didn't reply on her question,I was still busy in my thoughts, standing ,on this bloody hot sun.

She continued with sarcasm in her voice: "Oh, poor little Shizuka is again stuck on this aircraft carrier? Awwwwwww..."

"You know that I will kick your ass if you don't stop ?" I replied in snarky manner. Of course, I didn't mean in that way, after all, Iv been friend to her for almost five years.

Iv been raised by military and now Im working for them, to be honest, my life was and still is complete. Iv been in few battles, seen blood and gore, which I don't mind. Having basic needs, food, somewhere to sleep and being with my friends and comrades. Unfortunately, I'm constantly now stuck on this aircraft carrier "Seaclaw", no job to attend. It is just boring to be constantly on this gigantic concrete warship for fucking five months, constantly patrolling for rebellious trespassers.

"Oh, come on, don't be mad at me! I mean be patient at least for two days, then we will finally reach land" she laughed, winking at me- "Besides, just think about bitching sexy "bots and boys waiting for us!"

"Oh dear God Bloodwolf, not again with that! I mean I know that you are one horny female Hybrid, but please... I'm not interested!"

She chuckled, teasing me further, now mockingly dancing around me:" Why? Are you jealous of me having privilege to be a Hybrid ? Having half Decepticon blood and being half human and yet being so free?"

"HELL NO!" I said yelling at her now walking toward jet ramp, clacking with my shoes on marked gray runway. Now I was again deep into my thoughts... Yes, she was a Hybrid, a new species that emerged nine years ago. It is a perfect mix when Transformer is having a human for a mate. Hybrid can be in two forms; normal human and half metal beasts. They are perfectly capable of shifting between those two forms. In past, it was forbidden until they started approving this new love and capabilities, shearing new laws and giving a great chance to them for being equal.

It was a success, there wasn't even slightest protest by humans. Although, I heard that only one Autobot protested towards this theory. It sparked few rebellions and confrontations in Decepticons lines as well, but we all handled that problem. As for me, I don't look at the person which specie is. If it is a good friend then it is a good friend.

I walked to nearest jet, I always loved those beautiful metal birds capable of peace and war at the same time. I loved to watch them, airborne, so free. I put my hand below the wing joint of this gray-navy blue giant. This ship is having twelve operational naval jets at the moment and three helicopters mostly for search and rescue missions. I sighed with the grin on my face.

"You know, you are so mean , leaving me behind" I heard Bloodwolfs voice, it was coming from the tip of the wing. She was sitting on it, looking at me with a thin smile, her brown long hair almost dancing to melodious sound of wind.

Putting my hand behind my back, now turning around:" Well, I'm not leaving you behind, I'm just trying to..."

"Oh, God, Shizuka, I know that you are bored and all, but you know, you can share with me what is bothering you.. After all I'm your friend and we were in many hardships and situations." she crudely interrupted me

I smiled, looking at her: "Yes, you are right, I'm sorry"

"So what is eating you, whenever we talk about possible mates and sexual situations, you are running from it ?" putting her hand on her chin ,she is watching me eagerly for reply.

"Well, I'm afraid to have a mate during my damn bad experience with that situation nine years ago."

"Oh, yeah, you told me that before, you mean on that Autobot that almost raped you? What was his name again?" she now pointed her finger toward the sky.

"His name began with O... or something like that, I don't remember it anymore." I continued- "To be honest I just wanted to run away from him."

"O.k, everything is clear to me except one thing, why the hell you v been there in first place, at that time of night?" She jumped of the wing, poking my shoulder obsessively.

I pushed her little bit aside to stop that poking, now sighing, looking down: " You know how I lost my parents, well, when they were alive...?" She only nodded in response-

"We mostly spend time together there and somehow ,It was a relief when I could visit that place. I also visited at night because I had nightmares and I couldn't sleep properly."

"I understand" she smiled, having grateful smile on her face. "Come here!" now bumping into me, hedrubing me.

I broke from her hug, the day was near the end, only the two of us currently on the deck. It was so peaceful, only hearing distant seagulls and waves. I was little bit better. The setting sun was dazzling red, It looked like it was shot down, falling from his throne.

We sat near the helicopter usual landing point, just watching the sun without words.

Surprisingly, Iv seen a shadow lurking in front, slick, yet small figure appeared. We stood up, turning around, I am now seeing our only Colonel Radford. He was responsible for ordering and for this aircraft carrier. We saluted to him in respect.

"At ease girls, you don't need to be so formal anymore." he said that smiling. Yes, he was a one of a kind joker , kind and gentle person.

"You needed us, Sir?" I chirped.

"Yes, I need you, now girls, listen carefully to what I have to say."

He then started to brief us: "In short, we have again a little alarming situation at borders of Ashkia, a battalion of Decepticons are protesting due to some new laws for Hybrids and humans alike."

He continued, watching us, having only brief moment to breath some air.

"We think that escalation of battle is near due to some related incidents there." "So NATO and Parliament is asking us to negotiate with them with their leaders without blood and metal spill."

I guess, nothing from my vacation after all. I sighed loudly: "Alright, so we are there , for approximately two days with full speed ahead. So.. are we again alone for this matter?"

He nodded: "About that, they are sending some diplomats on this ship, to be precise, three of them."

"Alright, so when they will arrive?" Bloodwolf asked, almost confused about this sudden pressing matter.

Colonel now stared with a little bit being uncomfortable about this : "Well, they are coming tonight, approximately about one hour." "Girls.. If you can do me a favor, please don't be rude to one of diplomats, especially one who is having short temper."

"Huh?" I stared now with full attention.

Colonel now looked like he is in pain, almost bothered: "Well, there is one diplomat that is a uncomfortably with whole idea and he is not in good terms with military nor Hybrids or this negotiations."

"Alright, roger that, Colonel, thank you for briefing us" Bloodwolf chirped -"We will try and throw welcoming committee at a runaway."

Colonel, looked at her: "Em, please don't, just two of you due to your experiences and due to that mission."

"Fine, Colonel." as I said that , he wondered off to private quarters, walking proud and self-assuring.

So, we have babysitting job... Great, just great. I wonder, three diplomats isn't a small things. It must be really alarming, that never happened before... The borders of Ashkia... It is inhabited mostly in human and Decepticon mix of population, it is settled in cold and harsh environment. I wonder how diplomats will able to solve this problem? And who are they anyway?


	4. Mountain bluebird with broken wing

**Authors note: Hey guys, here is another chapter :D So... I wanted to create a little bit tense situation with dash of blood and gore. If anyone read this and is still new... Yes, It is very AU universe XD hahhah I will explain everything later if something is confusing and all. Oh and one more thing I wanted to describe life on aircraft carrier as it is.. It is true that on aircraft carrier is actually to five thousand people there... So yeah, I studied a little about it. ****Yes... my version of Optimus is with dark blue hair like a movieverse and G1 helmet of Optimus... I wanted that he is being... him? Enjoy**

SYSTEM ERROR 04: MOUNTAIN BLUEBIRD WITH BROKEN WING

Hour was pretty fast over. We just stood there, near the helicopter landing, motionless. After all, we need too greet our guests properly, with respect and in military way. My mind is now working overtime. Where we will place them? On this aircraft carrier there is about five thousand and fifty people, there were medics, regular soldiers, jet mechanics, whole control tower, cooks, technicians and pilots. It was actually like a city on the sea, people moving always in small crowded halls. Racks were all full, about fifty or sixty people slept in there. I always compare it as having own little den which is packed with dogs.

Bloodwolf turned around facing me: "Oh, come on... This is boring.. They are late... As hell..."

I stood still, still saying nothing for a couple of minutes, she again turned on the landing point, now yawning. The night was now pretty chilly and the wind is only making it worse, mostly at nights like this, sea was calm, it almost felt like we aren't moving. I was now wondering who are they? Will they even brief us in details on this situation or everything is "their" thing? I am now curious and my heart started to race a little bit. Besides, I didn't see someone from the outside world for far too long. Although we have television, internet and news, it is something priceless when someone is telling from their own perspective what is happening in the world beyond this ship.

I snapped from my thoughts quickly, hearing the rotor blades of a helicopter. Now I can see a black dot on the horizon , steadily approaching our destination. It approached the landing point, that helicopter is a real beauty . It looked like a giant shadow, trying to gobble us up. Landing safely, he shut down his rotor, shutting the main engine as well, now angry black beast is silenced. The pilot, jumped from his cabin, waving at as, friendly greeting us. Bloodwolf shouted, grinning, her hands covering her mouth: "Hello there! You know, we are freezing our butts here, you slow turtle!" The pilot chuckled, to be honest to me it was also funny,but I didn't laughed.

The helicopters main cargo door opened, and we could only see three silhouettes, slowly moving out. It finally become clear, the control tower turn the lights on so we can see them.

Three man dressed in various clothing, I guess two are normal humans, they were average size, one is wearing glasses and white suit. Second one wears a yellow t-shirt and blue trousers, he was casual and he was smiling. The third one in the middle was definitely weird and he was a Transformer. He was approximately about eighty inches. He looked with pained expression. His blue optics were shining in this night, almost watching with hunger and madness. He had dark blue receptors on his head moving them up and down, probably defining his mood. He definitely, looked exotic with his slick, tall figure and dark blue hair.

Bloowolf drooped her "jaw on the floor", whispering to me, being close as she is: "My God, look at this sexy dude in the middle, I can definitely smell that he isn't a human."

"Well, he definitely isn't human and I can agree, he is appealing..."

She chuckled: "Well, well, I guess I smell a small adventure for ya."

" Bloodwolf, stop." She still chuckled. As those men approached us, this Transformer seems familiar to me , like Iv seen him somewhere before Deep chill escorted my spine, sliding down, slowly... They were now few meters away from us, we saluted in respect, introducing ourselves: "Welcome, I am Shizuka Katsumoto, pilot on aircraft carrier "Seaclaw",

Bloodwolf, copying and mimicking me, stood still, saluting: "I am welcoming you too, in the name of all crew and staff, I am Bloodwolf, also a pilot on this aircraft carrier." She continued now with self-mocking tone: " We will be your companion and guides, so please come with us, because we are your babysitters."

I gritted my teeth on this one, those two human laughed, but Transformer now snorted, I could hear that deep growl of his.. pure dissatisfaction...

She stared at here with grimace on his face, almost wanting her to tear her apart.

The diplomat in yellow T-shirt approached me: "Hello there, nice to meet you, my name is Robert Strider, I hope we will get along just fine." He smiled, shaking our hands. The man with glasses just stood there, introducing himself in a musky warm tone: " Yes, well, my name Is Theodor Ravenvill, glad to meet you."

Transformer didn't say anything, nor did he introduce himself to us, I just looked at the Bloodwolf: "I guess, this is the short tempered one." she shrugged.

I just nodded in response.

We then escorted them to mess hall, it was time for dinner. We walked trough tight corridors, squirming with rest of soldiers and staff. Gleaming lights on the ceiling almost blinded us, casting a light and bright atmosphere. There was metal door beyond the left. I opened it and here we are! The mess hall was not so shiny or decorative, but at least there are many benches you can sit on. There was a really warm atmosphere, people eating, talking about various topics or playing cards and having fun. It was huge space, at least five hundred people can fit here. I grinned.

For food we have leftovers from lunch and a little bit of desert, cupcakes. It wasn't much to eat but it was satisfying,. We all sat on nearby bench. Thy all brought food on the table, except one of them, the inhuman one...

They all ate in joy, but the Transformers wasn't, he crossed his arms, putting his elbows on the table.

We started to talk normally with the rest of the newcomers, we asked them about general stuff in country's and city's. Starting to laugh and talk jokes. Autobot just watched cautiously, moving his eyes mostly when I was speaking. To be honest, It was creepy, but I didn't bother to mind at all. Besides, I still cant figure it out where I have seen him before... It is really weird..

One jet mechanic approached me, I knew him, he was from my rack "pack". His arm was in bandages. I turned around, exposing my back to newcomers.

Although I didn't know his name I talk to him often. "Hey there! What happened to your arm?"

He showed me now a little bit worrying expression on his young face: " Well, I was careless, and couple of wires kinda fritz me. Injuring my right arm in the process."

I kinda was worried, but I am an optimist: " Well, I'm sure it will be all o.k. Just keep your smile on your face and never let yourself down."

He nodded, putting thumbs up :" Yes, you are right, thank you Chief."

Yeah, they called me Chief, because I am a leader of the whole squadron... No matter.

He left , now in lighter mood, he started to chat with some nearby friends.

I turned around again and Robert smiled. "Wow, you really care for them . I'm glad to see that someone is like that."

I replied in cheerful manner:" Really? I'm so glad. You know that I have a motto? I always say: "We all have something tragic in our life, we only need to survive and live properly for each day." Even if is just to cheer up the mood, if something happens."

In that splitting seconds, Transformers face turned from curious to surprise, furrowing his eyebrows, his sea blue eyes now sparkled even more. His receptors turned from backwards too straight up ahead. To everyone's surprise and shock.

He stared, lifting his tone up, its the first time that I hear him talk on this ship: " What did you just say?"

I was kinda startled, trying to reply, being calm as much as I can: "Well, that is my motto from childhood."

He started to roar, now jumping towards me in amazing speed. Knocking me down on the ground. " YOU? I FOUND YOU!"

Robert now shouted: " OPTIMUS, STOP!"

O—Optimus? My memory flashed back again, returning nine years ago... He was the one who tried to rape me! My body started to shake beneath him, cold sweat started and I couldn't think properly. I had a feeling like someone is killing me, piece by piece again, ripping me apart, thrashing my organs. I started to shriek, paralyzed: " NO! NO! NEVER!"

The whole mess hall stared at our table and us, looking in terror and curiosity. Robert stood up with Theodore, in rush they tried to move Optimus, that terrible creature.. from me. They try to push him of me, Robert pulling his arm that is wrapped around me. My skin felt like it was burning. Optimus grabbed with his teeth Roberts arm. Biting down to the very bone, I could hear crack and blood gushing, dripping on the floor. Robert moved away, now mechanical monster in human skin is now looking on Theodor, with gleaming, jealous eyes.

He is roaring again, like a ruthless animal, claiming for his bone:" Do not ever, approach my mate! I will gladly kill you all, one by one." He is now grinning, mouth covered in blood.

Theodor cowered, he couldn't do anything, and I was still stuck beneath him, paralyzed, I couldn't move a millimeter.

I could hear Bloodwolf roar, shrieking in the process: " So you are the one who harmed her in the past ?" Her body melted, her skin was nowhere to be seen. Now on the bench stood a creature with pair of three red eyes flashing. Two pairs of long, gray arms twisting, hind muscle legs with one long ,sharp tail. She launched herself away, latching on his back, opening her two mouths, biting as hard as she can in him. Again, blood and energon covered the gray floor, now becoming a river of anger. He didn't even budge from me, instead he grabbed her neck from behind, she slipped. Now in his grasp, he bite her so hard that she yelped, almost giving a puppy sound. Her neck covered in a bloody red, I could see opening wound. He then tossed her in a nearby wall, crashing down, the wall cracked. She couldn't get up.

Now everyone in the hall shivered, moving away from this blood bath. After all, although they are brave, they never had battled such immense and frenzy creature. They all ran, no one is left now except four of us. Optimus moved toward my face now, now nuzzling his whole head onto my neck. Whispering in my ear: "Do not fear me, I just want to protect you and have you.. Nothing more..." He then licked me on my ear, slightly and gentle, yet he played with it still rough. He started to purr, now extracting his long mechanical black tongue, licking my neck.

In that moment, that was the moment when I snapped. Adrenaline started to go trough my veins, in my right pocket of my pants is a loaded gun. He was clueless, I quietly pull the gun out. Pointing in a flash, I am shooting right in his stomach. He is now screaming , pulling away from me, finally letting me go. Moving away from me, he watched me in surprise... He is now whining in apology, looking now with tears in his eyes.

Now whispering in a sweet tone: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." To kill a Transformer you will need a hell of a lot gun power... His wound was starting to close... I heard a door opening, relived to see a familiar face... Colonel Radford... He brought help, medics rushing through the room. Finally I can breath again, my heart almost skipped a bit...

**HUH... well tell me what you think about it :D I actually wanted to make Hybrids more on werewolf myth actually... more real, but shifting with will and power. As for the gun in her pocket... Actually high military officials always have them. Besides Shizuka is a leader of squadron... and please don't say too me that is Mary Sue, because she is 9 years in military so promotions in those situations are normal and with experience. One more information she is a jet pilot/foot soldier... It depends on higher orders due the budget cut ;)**


	5. Cruel love

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey there guys and girls I was on little hiatus due the Christmas and New year so I will be back with regular update of my story :D So here is the chapter 5 , a little warm up for crucial three chapters ahead :D Tell me what you think... As again, in the story I want to explore all negative things and positive things of the characters,... and remember this isn't fluffy cute story :D Shizuka in some parts in future will be bitchy and I wanted her to be human... Making mistakes and having positive things in her life**

**In any case thanks for all the reviews that I got so far! It really means a lot too me :D**

SYSTEM ERROR 05: CRUEL LOVE

The medics quickly rush in, picking up Bloodwolf and Robert from the floor. They put them on a white stretchers and carry them away in the rush from this madness. I hope they will be saved... In time... Colonel Radford lifted me up from the floor. I was covered in blood and Prime was .. Just sitting there... With no emotions attached on his face. Colonel was all red, I can only imagine how much his blood is boiling.

"Optimus Prime! Rise!" he yelled. Prime just looked at him, painfully trying to get up. He did... barely pulling.. Like some invisible strings are attached on him

He turned toward me, having now graceful expression, his blue optics now again focused on me. I didn't feel any kind of brutality or lust... I felt... his sadness and apology.

Colonel whispered now:" You two, follow me into my quarters." We followed him in silence, no words along the way. Only quite silence of the night following us. We finally reached it. The room was simple, with twenty five beds total, kitchen, bathroom and television. It looked magnificent... Simple,yet magnificent...

We sat on a long kitchen table, I now feel so numb and sleepy. Optimus sat next to me and Colonel on opposite side.

Colonel started: "Now I want only reasonable explanation, I know what happened, the crew was devastated by those events." He continued, now watching Prime: " Optimus.. What the hell happened with you? All of sudden you injured one pilot from this aircraft carrier and one diplomat, who tried to rescue her." He ended his sentence, pointing on me, requesting.. no, demanding.

Optimus, still having bloody red jaws spoke in calm, yet stressed state: "Colonel... I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me, I didn't see her nine years... I just wanted..."

In Colonels eyes I could swear that I saw a doze of surprise, he now spoke in understanding voice:"So...A Prime that will never be in love is now in love?"

Optimus whispered, I couldn't even almost hear him:"Yes...I love her... She is my Soulmate..."

Colonel smiled: "Ah, now I understand."

He then turned to me:" Shizuka, your bravery amazed me from the start, I deeply apologize for this situation that happened. I hope you will be alright, and now please let me try to explain to you... The whole package..."

I sighed, nodding slightly. I felt like thousand steel poles collapsed on me.

He started long conversation: " Now, I realized and I guess you had an encounter before with him. The truth is that he is a Transformer and overall a Prime. They have different point of approach, you can say even animalistic. Prime have a few different sets of rules, even rituals."

I listened now every single word, trying too understand all actions that happened, even the past before nine years.

" You see, he saw your potential as a little girl, an equal, in all terms, a love that will always be by his side. He didn't see you for nine years and for that chunk amount of time... I remembered he was strange, something was different. Prime is only having one mate in their life, they are calling them Soulmates. Once Prime is connected to his Soulmate, he cannot break that bond."

I interrupted him: "Alright, but what about his "Rape time" mode?"

Prime now chuckled, interfering in this speech, now taking the dominant role:"Well,unfortunately, when you see a person that is so cute, grown up and intelligent you cant control yourself... As for the past, I can only say to you that was my first time ever feeling.. so aroused and amazed by someone..."

Colonel lightly chuckled: "Yes, after all he is a being with feelings... brutal being with feelings"

I asked now, interested and being inquisitive: "Alright, and what about the attack? What about Bloodwolf ?"

Colonel reached his hands in the air, stretching, I guess his back is in pain. "Well, he attacked because of his protectiveness, add uncontrollable temper and state of mind... and voila! As for Bloodwolf, I'm not worried about her... Because she is having amazing regeneration ability, as a Hybrid, she will be up and running as usual for about a day."

Yes, Hybrids do have this amazing ability and another , they do not remember their attack in second form. They need very high level of control to remember. She shifted in berserk..I will tell her what happened soon.

"As for the rest of information, you will need to ask him about everything, he knows more than me..." Colonel states showing his palm up toward him.

"Now, good night, all of you, I'm tired." Colonel said, to be honest I could feel now his voice relaxing.

"Good night" I whispered, opening the door of his quarters. I left the room, I stood now , pausing, now what should I do to relax? I'm not in the mood to go to bed and sleep...

I know.. I will fly my jet now, during the night, this will definitely calm me.

I head toward the deck, I needed to pass main hangar where we stash those planes when they are not needed. It was a long way, but I made it, now I was again on the main deck, slowly walking too the runaway. Deck was now glimmering with pale lights, giving that special atmosphere. I ran to my jet,feeling freedom on this chilly breeze. My only escape vessel for thinking. I was always in authority and right that I could fly it anytime I wanted. Now I again stand next till this beautiful metal piece of craft. I patted near the wing joint again, almost like I'm patting loyal friend. I was always wearing pilot uniform, so there is no problem about changing and helmet with oxygen is located in cockpit. Although I was covered in blood, I don't care nor mind.

Behind me there was someone, I could sense it, I turned around and I could see Optimus. To be honest I was shocked. His figure is dashing in this time of night. His optics looked like two blue gems, shining.

He looked at me with care and respect, smiling gently:"I want to fly with you..."

Em... Wait? What?

I muttered in low tone, now feeling a little embarrassed: "Unfortunately, my jet can only handle one person, and why do you want to fly with me?"

He smiled again, again wider, I realized that he washed his mouth from blood. I guess he used bathroom from Colonel."I know that is you private time, and I know that I'm guilty of charge, but please let me be by your side." On that moment, he crouched before me, now looking me from the ground.

I was really confused, my heart started to beat a little bit with harsher temper. I stared at him:" O.k... o.k, you can fly with me! Geez, you don't need to be on ground or beg me so much."

He chuckled, now standing up again, moving towards me. I am starting to feel a little bit scared from it. His face now standing centimeters from me, he said in a whisper, using that baritone voice:"Do not worry, I will never hurt you, my mate. Please, just don't fear me anymore."

He just stared in my eyes for few moments. Now grasping with his hand my face. He stopped in a few seconds. He again smiled to me, turning and walking backwards, too clear from my landing/takeoff point. My heart is beating now really fast, do I really... like him?

No, It cannot be.. This maniac? I shook my head from those thoughts.

I used the ladders on the right side, climbing into the cockpit. How I love seeing so many control buttons. Putting helmet on my head and oxygen mask. I am ready to take off. The seat of my jet is very comfy. In cockpit I have old control system like on older jets, only radar and HOTA is better equipped. You can say that I am old fashioned and I will never fly with fully computerized system. Old ways are more fun and you can show what true pilot can do. I pushed button for closing hatch of the cockpit. I started the plane, now gearing in circle, so I can get to launch ramp. For several years back, they did a new thing, automated jet ramp, with no human hands to worry about. It is purely automated and it catapults without preparations of the crew. Unfortunately, they didn't think to upgrade landing system, so it is an old system that is concerning tail-hooks...

As I once again checked whole operational systems, including FMS (Flight management system), ECAM, ND, PFD and all others, I am clear for take off.

Now piloting jet toward the ramp, engine rumbling from the back, and cockpit slightly shaking. I just loved that sound...

On the jet ramp, I could only hear a little clicking noise, the ramp is forming, creating a wall that will launch me with greater speed and pressure. In a few minutes, it was ready, catapult pulling me forward, my jet howling and gaining speed, rumbling on the concrete.

When the runaway is at end, I'm pulling the controls, finally, bird was in the air, flying freely. I am now the main predator of the sky. I didn't have problems to think and fly, so I begin calculating everything what happened today.

I guess it is o.k to have own culture, but harming everything in path is ridiculous.. How could he do that? How really amount of rage is needed? My mind now concentrating on Blodwolf, she was such a brave soldier and a pilot, I wonder how she will react when I tell her everything what happened? In that moment I'm feeling guilt and pain, going across my heart trough my throat, that heavy feeling.

My jet now rumbling higher , I could almost literally touch the clouds in this night, the moon shines with such passionate light. I watched for a few moments this glorious scene and again turned to think, to gather my thoughts. .

I wonder... is it really necessary to be cool as a pilot, having no emotions attached in front of everyone? When we break from inside and trying to confide.. trying to live on, hold on...? Everyone is saying that in the military is wrong to cry, wrong too feel any bad emotions... And what about when I saw rotting corpses, blood and guts from the sky and on the ground? Should I feel sorry, am I even human, or just a gear in this chocking machine?

When my parents died, nobody asked why that happened, not even one asked me if I am doing o.k... I turned my back to everything and went to military, signing in... Yes, they taught me all good things and the bad... actually horrible things, but I don't care... This is my family, all nations , all those man and women... Yes, I am home. I decided... I decided that whole my life I will be there for them, searching, killing, laughing, talking... No one could stop me, and If I die, I want to die inside of this jet, soaring last time like an eagle, screeching and fighting with this metal wings and talons... For my "family" and all people...

Now In deep sorrow, my head is feeling heavy and crystal tears started to drop from my face, ah, finally... My heart is again at peace... Now rushing in incredible speed, I turned back to carrier, soaring, engine pumping and roaring in this still night... Forgetting the past and today's events, and living for tomorrow. Approaching now, I lowered my gear, trying to see if Optimus is still on this gray paradise. He is nowhere to be found... Maybe he left? Maybe he really realized...

Or maybe he just went to sleep, judging by his character...

In a distance I heard another rumbling sound, I quickly turned gear, watching radar... Maybe those are trespassers? I stepped pedal to the medal, with full speed ahead I roared towards the sound, almost like I'm charging trough steel walls. When I always look from the cockpit I always tell to myself how actually this world is small... Indeed...

Flying for minute or so, I could see now only on jet, It seems familiar... It was almost hybrid of some car and a Blackbird, but still beautifully shaped and crafted, Iv never seen jet like this. This jet was huge, it had.. Wait a second? It was royal blue with red flames on them? Impossible...

I'm now turning radio frequency so that bogey can hear me: " Attention, please state your name and intentions!"

It just stood there , hovering, not replying to my questions and demands.

I repeated again now more louder and threatening: " Please identify yourself immediately or you will be taken down!"

The jet now glimmering on moonlight, flew toward my wing, replying in sweet tone on my transmitter: " So, you want to shoot me? Well, well, I didn't know that you have so sharp mouth.."

It was... Optimus? Wait, he is a jet? How? I didn't see anyone going to the ramp beside me!

I just murmured trough: " Holy fuck..."

He chuckled :" You looked surprised? Yes, I can fly, after all I am a Prime."

I didn't reply anything to him, he is still at my right wing, now positioning, his carriage is now pointing to the sky and his cockpit is so close to mine that I was in fear of crashing.

He replied again in that baritone voice, now tracing in his voice concern: " I smelled before that something is bothering you, I tailed you when you where returning to aircraft carrier... Did you search for me? Are you alright? If you want to share something, please do..."

So he tailed me? And I didn't notice? Interesting...

I furrowed my eyebrow, now looking at his cockpit, there was no one to be seen, now speaking: "Except you are a stalker, almost raping me twice, and that I'm in search for you? No... Never...

If you are asking if I am alright..." I paused.. No , I will not tell him...

I could hear now growling sound coming from him: "You are not so good liar, ha? You indeed searched for me... Thank you, as for your problem, I'm sorry If I caused one, it will never happen again, I promise."

Shit, he saw right trough me! I sensed that my cheeks are now like fire..

He again, positioned himself just to my right wing, I have a felling that he is just watching me, observing.. Following...

I heard purring sound again:, to my alarm he just made a sound: "mhhhhm".

Fuck... If this is his again raping time I want to run.. as fast as I can, I carefully asked him: "Why are you doing those weird noises?"

He chuckled, I could almost imagine that his jet grinned: " Well, I could see that you like me, besides, your hormone levels just rise up a little bit...Shizuka."

Oh boy.. That pause between words and my name was a little bit too obvious...He was definitely horny. Great... Now I have a bloody horny robot/jet flying with me...

No, I need to say it: "Um, where are you sleeping? Did they brief you and gave you a key?"

Shit.. wrong questions... Officially.. I'm an idiot

I heard again growling sound, now more louder: " They gave me the key when they assigned me and when we knew our location." He paused, now growling in a voice of his "mood": "If you want to know where I am sleeping, I will be happy too... show you around."

No, this isn't going in right direction... I'm getting out of here, besides my fuel tank is now low... Now again flying with full speed back, turning left to aircraft carrier, he followed me.

Asking a little bit furiously: " Where are you going?"

I said returning sharply: " Back to carrier I have a low amounts of fuel."

He didn't reply back, oh, dear, thank God!

I forgot one more thing... Tailhook.. Shit... I needed the crew after all, and who will prepare that?

"You are worried?" came the voice now from behind...

I talked now in frustration and panic: "Fuck, I forgot the fucking tailhook thing... Now I'm.."

"No you are not, hook on me , so I can lightly pull you on the runaway..." he crudely interrupted with his warm musky voice.

I was at ease, he transformed part of his tail in a giant ring, now instructing me: " Now, go with low speed and turn around, then release the tailhook."

I pulled myself, my nose now on opposite direction of aircraft carrier, my tail now exposed to him, I released the tailhook and I heard clacking noise, I turned my engines to minimum. I couldn't see the whole process but somehow he succeeded. Now again, safely I'm on the runaway. Now shutting down, bringing up to cage again this bird. It stooped chirping.

Prime was already there on the runaway, transforming his anatomy and muscles, turning again from machine and being part human. I opened up my cockpit hatch, now having a slight brief moment. My hands are across my face... What a rough day...


	6. Chains that bind us all

**Authors note: Uuuu... I updated the chapter, yay :D *sarcasam*** **In any case... This will be the only chapter where is actually some kind of erotic scene... Please, have in mind that I will not, ever, write in details such scene, because it is totally idiotic for me and it is entirely different for showcasing. Actually meaning of that whole scene is too explore the dark nature of living organisms... Being metal or human, once that mind sets into fear, confusion and unexpected situation, mind automatically sets also to lust... yep... you heard it right...****Hormones :D Yay, for my studies XD **

**In further note I read and I met some jet pilots in my life and yes, there is a problem... Actually they have a lot of breakdowns due they are in the military, that is the reason why are such "coolhead", they are because they are expected too be.**

**In any case , sorry for my rambling, please... enjoy **

SYSTEM ERROR 06: CHAINS THAT BIND US ALL

I just want to get out of the cockpit, but my legs are like they where cut, not existing. I couldn't move... I just stared at those stars, sitting... I do not believe what is happening to me...

In a flash I could now see in front of me a tall figure, with glowing blue eyes. I shrieked, not moving :" Holy damn cow! Stop doing that!"

His face gave me a thin smile, almost diabolical: "Is everything alright?"

"NO, IT IS NOT O.K!" I yelled, now having again hands on my face. Shit, I just to have a meltdown in front of him...God damn it...

His face is now saddened, almost sharing my part of the pain, he is gone inside the jet, crouching now beneath me. I didn't want to say anything, It was in the matter of seconds he stood on my level where I sat, now ferociously hugging me. He nuzzled my neck with his face, gently, comforting. It felt so good, I put my hand cuddling his dark blue hair, I still cried, clenching my teeth to not make so much noise. He hugged me until I stooped, , nuzzling and touching me.

I stopped crying, now feeling strange, I'm not portraying him anymore as a monster... I'm portraying him as a sympathy, like he said...

He looked me in eyes, with those amazing blue eyes, they where in one moment deep like a sea and one moment crystal blue... I blushed.. Shit, right in front of him! I tried to hide my face, trying to hide that piece of emotion.

He whispered in my ear:" Don't do that, don't hide from me."

I chuckled now, really embarrassed: "Sorry about that."

But I think he interpreted it in different way, he picked me up from the chair of a jet, he didn't even used ladders. Now being literally in his arms, he carried me, slowly, yet strong and assuring. I watched him now asking him: "What the hell are you doing?"

He chuckled, now watching me, his gaze like seeing trough me, still walking: "Remember when you asked me about where I would sleep? I'm taking you there."

Holy mother, did he just say that he is taking me to his bedroom? This is insane! I don't even know him! I wanted to say something , protest, but my jaws wouldn't move...My heart didn't want it to end...

He stopped on the beginning of the runaway where is located door to lower levels of the carrier. Now again watching me, whispering softly: "Do not fear...my mate." His head now lowering down to mine, he kissed me, sensitively licking my tongue, biting a little bit between my lips. It was an odd sensation, but I like it, giving him a little bit back.

After few moments, he released his lips from mine, now smiling: "Was it so horrible and frighting?"

I just looked up the night sky again, smiling in return: " No it wasn't, I didn't know that monster who tried to rape me has a heart like that."

He purred lightly, I could feel it, that sound was coming from his chest. Strange, he continued to walk, not hitting door, his steps are light, I cant even hear clacking from his shoes.

He carried me all the way to the second level, where is mess hall... No I will not remember that, I want to forget it... He then curved to the right where are quarter rooms. I just watched where are we going, he stopped: " Now, I will need to put you down, can you stand properly?" I just nodded lightly. Putting me down is such sensitive manner was astounding to me. Now, going with his hand to upper pocket of his pants, he pulled out a little key that opens those doors.

Now, I could run away, but I didn't want to.. I was too curious, too much engulfed in those whole emotions. He unlocked the door, briefly looking at me, grinning, he showed the door, opening the room. It was regular quarter room, exactly the same as Colonels.

He turned the light switch on, shutting the door from behind.

Now hugging me , his long arms now around my waist, whispering in my ear. " So is it different that there is no one unless the two of us?"

Oh.. that was a trick question.. Interesting...

"Well It is different from my rack "pack"." I smiled " "O.k, now Iv seen where you sleep, can I go now?" Trying to not piss him off, still smiling.

He growled, still holding me: " Oh? Little human would like to run again from me?" Now pressing his lips on my ear, nibbling a little bit: " You and I now very well what is our desires. "Don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about, because I could smell you miles away... Shizuka..."

He got me there, but still, I don't wanna do that, maybe I could try and pull out the slip from this, on that card "being stupid" "Well, what do you mean? What are you talking about?"

He grinned: "Do I really need to talk dirty Shizuka? Playing games and tricks with you?"

I smiled, just being quite, lowering my look a little bit.

He gave me a lupine grin: "Don't worry, I will talk with you like that when it is time, for now, just relax here.."

He released his arms, now moving toward the bathroom, I still stood there, standing motionless, what the hell happened right now? Shit... I'm in a mess.. very big mess...

I heard the shower, so wait? He is a giant robot who is currently showering? This doesn't make sense... Anything of this doesn't make sense, I hear growling nose from the bathroom... o.k.. I am going for some hot cocoa, because this is fucking weird...

After a while, I was sitting with a cup. relaxing and drinking slowly.. It was pure chocolate pleasure. I turned on the TV so I could catch the latest news, nothing new... Murder here, robbery there and after all that unhappy news, sport!

I heard talking but it wasn't Tv, it was coming behind me, some unsorted language that I didn't hear before. We learned basic Cybertronian in kindergarten, but still this was quiet different. I knew it was Prime, but I didn't even bother to look behind me.. Instead I drank another sip of hot cocoa, not giving him any attention.

He was obviously surprised by that fact, so he asked: "Shizuka?"

I shook my head: " Yes? I'm watching right now news, what is it?" I putted away cup on the tv.

He chuckled: "Turn around"

I replied in irritated tone: "Fuck you! No!"

I was falling on my back, grabbing me on both of my hands, he grinned: " I will, thank you for the good wishes." His eyes now staring hungrily at me. Something was different in and on him... I looked closer, his back are black, covered in wings? Jet wings! Almost one meter width His hands are now half claws and he... was naked... My jaw almost dropped... His body was covered in all those flame marks and in middle of his chest was his Autobot logo. He looked stunning...

I felt uncomfortable being on the floor, beneath him... So I asked in a shaky but cool voice: "Thank you for showing, but could you please get of me?"

He chuckled, now watching more and more intense in my eyes: " Surely, you are not giving any comments? What? I cant walk freely?"

I gulped, this will be an awkward conversation:" Well, you cant freely bound on me whenever you like!" I hissed trough my teeth, squirming.

He again chuckled, amused: "My apologies, but I thought, that you will want some piece of..? So I prepared just... for you." He smirked almost with evil grin on his face, furrowing his eyebrows.

He then slightly pulled up my shirt, exposing my belly.

Wow! He is really trying too... I started to kick with my legs, hoping that he will get off me, but I couldn't even move, it is sensation like some heavy animal is sitting on me. His eyes now gazing, almost studying curves and details on my exposed skin.

He looked at me now, never even giving attention to my dissatisfaction.

His tongue now cornering his mouth, licking his lips: " Sooo... this jet pilot needs a ride?"

His wings now pulling a little bit upwards, casting shadow on me.

Now I trembled in fear, I don't like this, I don't want this... The sensation hit me, it was again that fear, his eyes didn't look sentient at all, barely... Eyes where dark blue,they looked instinctual, almost that he must hunt, with passion and brutality. I again remembered that day before nine years ago, they where the same eyes, those eyes of the beast.

I started to tremble, now I have no one to save me... Nowhere to run.. I was cornered...

He looked at me again, gazing now, seeing my fear: "Do not worry, I'm just asking a simple question, now answer me."

I didn't reply... Why should I?

He roared, deep from within:" ANSWER ME!¨"

I started to chuckle, laughing at his reaction: " So calm, yet so cruel? Aren't we? Prime?"

To my surprise, he chuckled... Now having more that "animal" in his eye: "Oh, yes, How I love when you can surprise me with your answers and giving me so much... ! More, Shizuka, come on, give me what I wanted to claim for so long!"

Shit, I'm making it worse! I bitten his left arm, now flames on his arms in bloody teeth marks. He backed up and I could escape, I tried to make trough the door, but something pulled me from it.. His strong hands, now wrapping around my body like two coiled snakes. He threw me on something soft... It was a bed? I need to get out of here!

In a flash, I could here metal clacking, I tried to move my hands, but I couldn't.. They where up, my eyes now gazing in confusion and panic, those where two pairs of gray cuffs, slapped on frame of the bed. Son of a bitch! I again started to tremble, the lights where out, he switched it off. The Tv was silenced. I couldn't hear anything, nor see. Moments passed and I could hear those words: "Hmmm... so, what this half jet is going to do with you?"

I spoke sarcastically: "Fly away?" Now yelling, trying to broke of this cuffs, but I couldn't... Instead they gave a heavy noise, scratching on the frame, giving off squealing.

I heard loud, deep chuckling: " Fly away? Why? Don't you like machines? Wouldn't you like to be nabbed?" He continued to chuckle, now I could see his blue eyes, glowing in the dark room. He is approaching me, closer...

I shrieked , now being in panic, I started to sweat:"I will never be nabbed by you or any bloody machine! Now, leave me alone!"

I heard growling, his eyes now narrowing, I could hear booming sound, his wings scratching part of the wall, it is crumbling little bit. How he is so close to me?

" Oh you will be nabbed, do you know that Primes have a spike? Well... now just imagine you on me, screaming... begging for more in time.." He ended now chuckling, awaiting my reply...

I will not say anything, but thinking about a "spike? No... No, now my whole muscles shivering, just thought about that situation... It will never happen. When I saw him naked I didn't even concentrate on lower parts... Honestly...

He chuckled again, now his blue eyes hovering over me, I heard climbing on this same bed, now watching me on my level of sight. I heard him saying now, whispering to me: " Now... Tame me... be my mechanic for a while? Would you?"

I didn't answer, I couldn't, I was cuffed and I could only scream.. No, I will never scream.

I heard deep growling, bed now vibrating by that wild song of terror. I could see his whole face due too sparkling predatory eyes. His mouth now open and tongue lolling out, dropping blue saliva from it.

"Now what do you want me to do? Iv seen how you touch that jet of yours, so how about situation when jet is touching you?" I could see him grin, saying that, looking at me in full attention.

No, I will stand against him. I grinned back, trying to answer calmest as I can : "Yeah, but you only have few parts of the jet , so you are not qualified! You are not in my line of interest."

He stopped laughing, now watching me with a thin line of respect...I got him there...

He said whispering: "Yes, that is true..." He stopped for a moment, now just watching, saying nothing...

I continued, now yelling back with all my strength: "So, you think that you can have me? With method like this?"

He now watched me, I could see in his eyes filling up with rage and surprise: "Truly, Shizuka.. Those are my methods, methods of a Prime, now stop before I really hurt you."

I grinned hysterically: "Yeah, but you didn't answer my first question! Besides, you really think that you will charm me with your Cybertron rituals? I am a human so If you do it, do it with human traditions!"

He roared now, tilting his head to me: "Well, well, little human is still against me like this? Did nothing changed from nine years ago? Why should I bow to your human traditions?" He paused now grinning: "How I love when you are on my level of intelligence, that is why I like you so much.. A true equal!"

He started to go with his claws to my shirt, now ripping it apart, not giving me a chance to reply to his questions or to stop him. If my hands where free I could... I stopped, now pausing within my thoughts, just shaking... I am so afraid... I closed my eyes...

I remembered now , having a flashback, where I could see smiling towering mech covered in blood, his insignia of an Autobot and my parents, ripped to shreds, blood covering all around me... Watching in tears, I cursed him, going on him, ripping few wires from his leg, the mech just again smiled, saying to me where I watched him in frustration:" Ah, you are feisty little femme, I will spare you, but promise me that you will fight for your life every day, not being a coward like rest of them." He then vanished, bashing into a roadway, killing more women and men in the process. From that day Im living life like that... Cursed yet sweet life...

I stared now back without question or answer ,looking at this monster in human skin, I felt like Im going again trough that hell... But, now... I'm an adult, life wasn't spoiling me... If he wants me... Then be it... Let him suffer as I suffered, sooner or later... Now whispering in mocking tone: " I pity you, but fine... If you want me so much then have me.." I continued, now almost sounding victorious : "You will never have a true satisfaction on my face, you will bow by my human traditions or I will destroy you part by part of your spark!"

He looked at me now, now soulless , speechless, his two blue gems now trembling, his claws now clenching blanket that was near... Finally... He was in state of true fear and rage, he could now see my eyes, the mirror of my soul. He yelped, still watching me, trembling, shaking, not sure what he wants to do. I started to smile: "Now, Optimus Prime, do you fear me in the same way that I feared you?"

He produced a sound like it is between a yelp and some metal clacking sound, actually now cowering. He watched me a minute or so, closing now his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to be like in original composure.

Again, that clacking sound, that language that I cant speak or understand, now hissing in low tone between: "Fine, human, you defeated me... Again I apologize for my actions.. Now what do you want me to do on behalf of... human traditions?" He paused, now waiting my answer with a smirk, he wasn't satisfied at all.

I grinned in victory, it will be on my terms from now, I conquered him. I still grinned, feeling now that my heart is pounding louder, I still feel that I like him, regardless: "Prime, as a human tradition , you need to court a female, being with her."

Now I tilted with my head, pointing with gesture that he comes to me. He was confused, his body shaken , he really didn't know about our traditions nor he was comfortable with that. His dark blue receptors now shifting in a mid position between. He came to me, now looking with intelligence and determination,who would thought that humans aren't alone?

He kissed me, roughly stroking with his mechanical tongue, now also touching my bare skin where he shredded my pilot shirt. He growled after some time, parting now from my face, asking me, huffing for air in this dark room: " Am I good for your criteria for now?"

I smiled: "Yes you are, now proceed, gently..." He interrupted with a growl, again dissatisfaction visible in his voice, but still most of him now surrendered. He sighed.

In those moments, I felt like I could finally breath, living with my fear now and truly put my past behind.. I was ready for new changes. My body was now burning, I never felt it before, but I wanted contact, touch or maybe even more? I never had that emotion in me. What I was saying? Proceed?My mind now struggling, saying no, but my body wont listen. I hear drums, drums within me, calling, blood boiling and my heart pounding. Only thinking about how to satisfy that sweet rhythm of lust. I am searching for something, but what?

Prime now grinned for no reason, again watching me:" Well, little human, whats the matter?"

I watched back, staring in his cruel eyes, my song now within me picking strength, is he the one that I am searching for? I was so confused.

Then, I spoke like I didn't care, grinning, wanting to free that pressure within me:" I want you,now..."

He again grinned, almost being like Cheshire cat, his visible fangs now showing. I unleashed again his "beast". Now chuckling, looking me with so much passion: "Amazing, little human is growing up. Now tell me is it you or something else? I can see your lust coming from you... Now tell me..." His lips, speaking so close to my ear in whispering tone:"Say to me, once again... Do you want me to break you?" He viciously smiled, now circling around me on the bed, looking like chained tiger.

I can tell, he is a true monster, grinning so sweet yet so terrifying, but I didn't care: "Yes." I replied so softly, with no shame. My eyes now almost blinded, like I was in a fog.

Time a little bit passed and I could hear again growling, now pulling my pants down freeing me from this invisible barrier. I was naked, cuffed, confused but yet those drums are getting closer...

He didn't wait for any moment, he pulled me up, pain struck me, his jaws clenching on my neck and my body was on top of his. Impaling me with whole weight. Limitation of the cuffs was a problem, but I could sense him.. Deep , in me, I pulled my jaws, now biting his neck back in the process. Tasting that sweet melody that is calling me, sensing his sharp taste of Energon. He started to move his body firmly, with power, licking my wound that he caused. Not even budged or showing pain on his face. I never thought that It could end up like this... Never...

My lower muscles hurting me by his movements, he was so vicious. Metal in my body didn't help slightest bit. It was terrible sharp pain, growing.

I looked at him, my breath irregular, he was now watching me the whole time, his dark glowing eyes pointing at me, enjoying the every moment that he is doing with me. His black wings now positioned in a straight line.

He then moved his hand on chains of my cuffs, destroying them in the matter of seconds. Metal parts of them crashing on the floor, my hands now feeling lighter. I could only think to grab him, to lean onto him, enjoying my freedom. I grabbed him by the lower spine, panting more.

He lowered his head now whispering between in his unsorted language:" Finally, you are mine. Now, how is the feeling being nabbed, my Soulmate?" He chuckled. Is he making fun of me?

I couldn't answer... I was so dazed with pain.

Whole time he was telling me something, in that language that I didn't understand, now it became so sweet. Like he was singing...Like a melody that was so unidentified yet It makes your bones chill...

Boosting that rhythm of his, clawing his spine to thrust by my command. I never classified myself as an animal, to be in such instinctual state. I realized that actually... He won... He was provoking that situation from the start, planing. I was such a fool and It made me feel victorious? Such a young idiot I am.

He started to grin now, eyes closing, pulling me more to his chest, he started to purr, now leaning again his lips on my ear. He whispers softly, with such erotic and playful tone:"Shizuka, you are dirty little bitch after all, aren't you?" He again paused, saying more: "Come on, answer me..."

I couldn't hear him at all. He then started to trust more, heavily, sharp, almost wanting answer, punishing me. I just leaned my head onto his chest, watching his silver red logo glistening. He again questioned that same dirty question, it was painful enough, so I said, murmuring: "No Im not, never." He grinned again, being more faster, now growling out loud, pushing now his hand onto my belly for some reason.

The rhythm of the drums in my body and head are now louder,getting higher and higher, knocking me out in one moment senseless... Then it stooped, everything after that moment paused, hearing nothing but deep breathing and silence. I am now panting, recovering. The pain stopped, I felt like whole world is now mine.

After few moments I recovered my senses, now whispering: "What the hell happened?"

It felt like I was dreaming, but still pain reminded me that I am here and that this situation is real.

I heard murmuring, now seeing that my head is still on his chest, he was taller then me. He hugged me by my shoulders, making tight embrace, leaning now his head to mine.

He still panted, answering exhausted: "What the hell happened? That is your question after all?" He chuckled a little bit, continuing:"You really stayed clueless little kid from that time."

I was enjoying his comfortable warm embrace. Smelling now sweet , protective scent.

Now both laying on the bed, being by his side. I fell asleep, drifting again in another world.


	7. Cold blooded heart cant  be repaired

**Authors note: *waves* An update! From now on I will concentrate on two perspectives :) So here ya go... A little aftermath of events + the plot is finally kicking a bit. Btw. When Shizuka says that she needed two hours, please note that was p psychologically long :)**

SYSTEM ERROR 07: COLD BLOODED HEART CANT BE REPAIRED

(Primes point of view)

I couldn't sleep... No, It is for me forbidden to sleep now. This place is now mine and now I have again purpose in my life. I thought watching a fragile girl beside me, sleeping, recovering her strength. Finally, I lusted her for so long, wanting her, she... Shizuka is absolutely now my mate. I mated with her, the feeling being finally loved, being inside her when her muscles clenching, it is beyond any comment or feeling. Those passing years I was so desperate to find her, my spark being numb the whole time, grieving, tearing me psychologically.

Who would thought that she will be in a military? Who would thought that, by Primus, we will be together? That I found her on most disgusting place of them all? When I first again encountered her, first even hearing her name, my circuits gone wild... I wanted her so badly... I again cautiously now watched her, removing myself from her body. Only one thing plaguing my mind like only error in my system. Constantly bothering me to think about it. When she looked me like that in my optics, without fear, I saw something that I cant explain. What is with me? I will never be in fear of a one human.

But the truth is, I was...

I grinned to myself, now standing up lightly on the floor. My clothes on the nearby chair. I moved towards it, sliding into those pieces, shrinking my wings and again having more human traits. Such a sad feeling. I sat on the chair now, watching my destined one, her long red hair falling down on her shoulder. Her neck bitten by me, It was necessary, it is part of me and part of my culture. Again that situation plagued my mind, saying that I should bow to her traditions... Never, but her look... That fearful look of a human who is determined to do something what is saying. No, I am sure to stop it, in time. She still doesn't know that I have plans, a plan that it will finally be the end of all those Hybrids. Shizuka will understand me... My mind again clouded.

Her hybrid friend, what she was called again? Nevertheless, she deserved to be splashed onto the wall like a fly. How can my mate even be nice to those creatures? I growled, now watching the carpet beneath me.

Hours passed by, sill sitting, cautious, being protective. I must be on a lookout no matter what, she is mine... Only for my visual system. I heard a little murmur right ahead. I could see her, now sitting on the bed, covered by blankets. Rubbing her eyes slowly, watching me with puzzled look.

I wanted to be nice, so I said: "Ah, you woke up, well, good morning."

In a second her expression changed, her face now in angry grimace, pointing at me, yelling: " You son of a bitch! You used me!"

What the hell? I thought. Did I something do to her? Why again that ungrateful tone? I still stayed polite, smiling: "Shizuka, what is wrong?"

Her eyes almost blazing:" You know damn well what happened, it was all your plan! To have me no matter what!"

Ah, that... Yes, actually that is true, but it was the only way that I could connect to her. Luring her. My senses where numb back there, I only wanted one thing , I was trying to do everything in my power to get it. Being with free will or force. After all, she gave in. Why she doesn't understand that? I was starting to get irritated by her, that tone of hers... I growled in warning.

She was angry even more, now getting up, her naked body now getting closer to me, she stared in my optics . Again seeing like smokescreen blurring my vision, only concentrating on her physical look. I did not watch her in her eyes, I tried to ignore that stare. Instead inhaling her body fragrance.

That smell is so sweet, again calling me to take her. She was rambling again on something. I didn't care what she was saying. Humans... I will never understand them, regardless. No, I must teach her a lesson. I licked my lips, wanting her again now, being so aroused almost like when I saw her after so many years. Wanting to mark my territory. Slowly getting up... Watching her finally now in her green paradise, her eyes.

I whispered, cautiously, being on the prowl, again going around her, studying her again: "Human... How about we end this fight? Hmmm?"

She hissed, standing in fighting position. Not saying anything, clenching her fists. I could take her any second, she is weak. What a pathetic attempt...

I chuckled, saying in warning tone: "Now, now, don't do that... It isn't smart choice, my mate..." I purred, my spark wanting her more and more, continuing: "How about a deal? If you punch me or succeed to dodge me, I will let you go, if not... " I grinned, knowing full well what I just said, not finishing my sentence on purpose.

In response one of her eyebrows rose, smirking, giving her face shape like angry cat, showing her fangs to me, clenching her fists even harder.

I chuckled, being amused, I waited for few moments, just me and her staring, waiting... I rushed onto her and she just stood there, motionless. Easy pray I thought. Still, I could sense that something is wrong with her, I just heard her whisper coming toward me: "Got ya."

To my surprise, I was in mid air , roaring towards her, my hands stretched out, feeling light wind on my face and suddenly I was on the ground. Feeling pressure now onto my belly and hands. I opened my optics completely, I realized that I lost.

I roared in disapproval: "How did you do that?" Smirking, demanding an answer, I had an experience about billion more then her and that cub defeated me?

She smiled, looking at me, sitting at my belly: "Don't mess with a human who is also a military brat."

I smirked again, feeling sick. Not moving from the floor. She got up, moving towards the wardrobe, every room and quarter has a spare clothes for all ranks and sexes. That was a rule for about seven years ago.

She returned all dressed, being in her pilot uniform with black stripes., now again her face glowing with pride and determination. Her stare almost quizzical now:"Prime... Get up and stop being a jerk."

I growled now in angry voice, protesting: "You will not command me."

She replied as fastest as she can: "Oh, yeah , I will, besides you are on my working place, my carrier!"

I paused, she was again right, I chuckled. Pulling with my whole strength. Finally, I was standing. I again bowed lightly to her, apologizing. I need to control myself more. Still pumping with rage I asked her politely, seeing that she will head through the door:" Where are you going?"

She only gave me a thin smile, saying: "I am going to see Bloodwolf." She shifted her weight from one leg to another, continuing: " Besides after that I need to work, after all this is my job."

I smirked again, stretching my hand, going toward her, she just looked back ,slamming the door directly. I just stood there for a couple of minutes, watching, feeling heavy. Like no one would care what happens with me, not even my mate... I sighed, feeling isolated,I opened the door, locking it from the outside. Wandering on this giant ship, clueless, without purpose. Many soldiers just stopped, looking at me with disrespect. If they where under my command... I would probably kill them.

(Shizukas point of view)

As I slammed those doors tight, I asked myself so many questions. Walking slowly toward the hospital wing. Thank God that this carrier is so big that you can be lost in your thoughts for hours.

Again, concentrating on Optimus, my heart thumping in faster tone, feeling now rage and shame.. It felt like it is raining down on me. How could I do such a grave mistake? How could I even let myself fooled by him? The most important part, how could I be like that? I never knew that I have so wild and dirty side of myself... Curse me!

Now filled with emotion of loathing, but still... The part of me likes him, there is no denial. I sighed loudly, I will talk to him when I have time. That is the best thing to do right now, to wait for right moment. To talk to face to face. Now watching the wall at the right side, I could almost see like my shadow is getting bigger, imagining sprouting claws and mouth covered in sharp fangs. I stopped, now grinning to myself. Acting so childish will not solve anything I thought. I walked almost two hours before I reached the hospital wing. This is only one of them of many on this carrier, so if anything happens they are just at the nearby corners. I stared at the mark on the door, regular red cross, but something is bothering me and I cant open it. Is it pain, guilt or afraid of being misunderstood? I don't know.. Everything is mixed now... I took a deep breath, smiling so I don't look like I am going to fall. I finally pushed the doors, entering the white room, smelling sanitizing liquid. How I hated that smell and it was always too quite, I didn't like to be here at all.

I heard a loud noise coming from the nearby room: "Oh my God!" And another that replied to that scream, it was the voice of older women: "Hold still, stop!"

I saw two figures, one first running toward me, it was Bloodwolf, I guess I was wrong for this place being too quite. She was again human in medical clothes for patients, she was now yelling, giving me a bear hug: "It is you, you came! I am so glad to see you!"

I patted her on the shoulder, a pure symbolism of a friend and giving comfort to her.

A figure that was behind her was local nurse, she was an older lady but still vital. She crossed her arms, saying with a loud sigh: "Fine, you will be released, just could you sign those damn papers? You are far more hyperactive for wounded person!"

She backed off from me, signing big forms on two sheets of paper, she then received again her clothes, getting in them, again chirping like always. I missed her, greatly...

So we started to walk, going toward the main deck, today it was scheduled too clean the runaway. I couldn't talk to her, I was afraid for some reason... As we approached the hangar, Bloodwolf stopped me.

She gazed at my eyes and I gazed at hers: "Shizuka, I have few questions for you, may I?"

I sighed, my heart now throbbing more then ever, I only nodded and she continued: " Shizuka I can also detect smells as other normal Transformers and I could smell one that is... not yours ?" She tilted her head in confusion, now watching me with full attention.

I started to explain to her what happened piece by piece with Optimus, she listened carefully, "drinking" every word that I said.

She gritted with her teeth when I finished,only saying: "That cold blooded bastard...He used you? What a Transformer, if he thinks that he will have you like that, he is wrong." She tried to be calm, but I could see that small rage is surfacing out, scratching in her eyes. She again asked me, shaking her head in denial: "Why didn't you run from him? Why did you react like that I wonder?"

I again was filled with shame, feeling that I dishonored her as a friend, I sighed, saying: "I never knew that I will have some kind of liking toward him, but most of me... I despise him, he is not normal Blood..." I continued: " If you can forgive me what I've done, my all sins and mistakes as a human, I will be grateful."

She looked at me again in the eyes, she just smiled, hugging me again, whispering: "I will never be angry at you, I forgot at the start. Besides, we will see if that bastard will improve now when he has you." She again backed off, clacking with her military gear, pointing her finger toward me: "If he hurts you again at any level, I will next time kill him for sure!"

I grinned: "Yeah, I will join you then."

I thought for a second, she forgive me like nothing happened. I was now feeling relief, the whole stone fell down my heart. I grinned again. Treasuring my real friend... My real companion.

We again started to walk forward, our voices echoing in this dark hangar,Bloodwolf now snapped with her fingers suddenly, yelling excited: " Oh yeah! Colonel visited me at the hospital, he told me what happened." She continued chirping: "He also briefed me more detailed about Ashkia case."

I just t cautiously listened, nodding.

She grinned: "Well, actually our mission is to escort them to the Ashkia with our jets, we will land at the only Yallenword air base there and escort them back on the carrier."

I repeated in my head again that, asking: "O.k, but what we will going to do with such chunk of free time there?"

She did a mockingly grin: "Well, air base? Fresh meat? War stories? Ring any bell?"

I got her point, every jet pilot loves to hear old war stories and jokes from our life, sharing also fragments of their life, discussing and laughing by warm fireplace. I smiled.

We are now again without any care, her wounds all healed. Along the way we talked on many subjects, we pulled few laughs and even make grimaces.

She asked me at the beginning on the runaway, opening the door trough hangar: "So where is your "dear darling"?"

Wow, now she is also mocking me for that, great... I replied in angry voice: "Stop it! Would you?"

She grinned: " Remember you owe me for being bitten by him!"

I lolled my tongue out, now stopping, seeing that air is really chilly. I looked around, it was all covered in snow. Pure whiteness, covering the long runaway. The other personnel was already there, joking and working at the same time. It was always craze here on working days. Our shoes now squealing on the snow, making It soft for our feet. It was cold ...I started to shiver.

We walked straight and I spotted from all that snow and gray jackets, a big blue mech towering all those jets and control tower, red flames covering his whole body...

Bloodwolf stood one minute with her jaw open, nonetheless admiring his figure of strength.

I made few steps closer to him,he just watched the approaching mountains. His eyes focused on something, I heard a deep growl, sensing that is something wrong with him.

I heard Bloodwolf again close to me saying: "Come on, we need to work.."

I passed right behind him, noticing that he is watching me with corner of his optics. He didn't say a word.

We cleaned the snow very quickly from the runaway, our hands frozen with each move we take. Cold air penetrating trough gloves and biting through our bones. I hate snow...

Snowflakes started to fall and we knew this wasn't the end of our busy day. We rushed too the mechanics of our jets, asking status and making repairs with them. Catapult is now crowded, awaiting our flight., they are making preparations for those winged beasts.. There is no rest on this ship...It never will be...

I started to cough as I took a deep breath, my neck now feeling chills and pain. I looked left, seeing Robert, he was alright. He approached closer and closer too the mighty machine with sentience. His wounded arm now in plaster. His face angry, tired and pale.

Rushing too Optimus he started to yell at him, making a snort with his accent: " You defected idiot! You will pay for this dearly!"

Something was wrong and I didn't know what... Something about his tone was threatening, I know that he also tried to help me but being that angry means something else...

Bloodwolf turned around, one remaining diplomat now banged trough the door, rushing also too Optimus... Runaway was now in silence, all looks concentrating on them.

I heard hydraulic moving, making furious clacking sounds, pushing force to the carrier, Prime was turning around, growling at Robert :" What did you say?"

Robert again hissed furiously, making a long speech: "You know damn well what is happening in Ashkia! You damn know well that you are forbidden to attack us! You where just a package to calm things down!" He continued, the other diplomat now pulling his sleeve, whispering something that I couldn't hear.

He pushed him, continuing: "No, let everyone know why are we here for! You Autobot! You are not even different from that tyrant Megatron!"

In that moment, mech roared in this cold air, crouching, pounding his fist in the carrier, making it shake and making few cracks where he hit. Now closing more with his face, speaking trough his teeth: "Don't you dare even speak of him in my presence... Or I will rip your face apart..."

Robert in response just chuckled, making an evil grin: "Touchy? Aren't you? So what will you do If UN and Parliament try's to free Megatron from 10 years of being in prison on this meeting?"

My jaw dropped... So wait? There is possibility that again Megatron will be free? This was the real cause of this mission of ours? No... No... Just not another war...

I could see Optimus being in rage, he looked like a beast, clenching his fists on the concrete, scratching it, his optics shrank to a dot, but he still listened.

I rushed toward them, interrupting, not caring where am I or what is going to happen. I needed some time to get there but I watched Robert, trough my panting I asked: "Robert, what is the deal with Megatron?"

Robert looked at me with a regretful gaze, calming down a bit: " Yes... You heard it right, Ashkia has in prison Megatron and we hold this meeting because he isn't the same robot that he was..." He continued, breathing for air: "The Decepticons started to rebel because it was enough... He was all those years in solitary confinement. Ashkia has few soldiers which we need to speak, they knew Megatron very well, that is why we need to calm this situation down and maybe look at the option to release him."

So I heard it right... I need to interrogate myself, I will try to access Ashkia prison and talk to him... That is the only meaning to see if he really changed. I noticed Bloodwolf just behind me, just staring... I turned around, walking my way back to my job.

Optimus again turned around, ignoring this whole situation, again watching the mountains. All crew, all diplomats where in silence, nobody talked with no one until 3. a. m when we arrived at our destination...

We arrived in silence, we where escorting with our jets like it was planned, our mouths tight shut along the whole day. We escorted the helicopter with diplomats, Prime was in his own jet form. He glided in higher levels of air. We landed in Yellenword, they headed along their own way, black cars waiting for them on the runaway. Everything went smooth and without delay.

We sat on the nearby lounge room on Yellenword, talking to other pilots for one hour. I didn't even speak with Bloodwolf that I will visit greatest villain of all times. Shivers going through my spine, I stood up, walking now again on this chilly air, she didn't even know where are we headed , she followed me as my best comrade and a friend...


	8. Where is blood there is peace

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello, here is another quick chapter. You can say a little bit of break for Shizuka ark. So I wanted to explore a little bit Megatrons point of view. I wanted in the beginning that is very similar to Primes thinking and are almost the same. So this chapter is mildly interesting... I actually wanted to put more funny side in it and put more sarcasm. In the meantime I am writing and exploring chapter 9 already due that it would be very long and brutal events :) **

**In any case I hope I am not too morbid in writing this fanfiction and not too much insane XD**

**Cheers.**

SYSTEM ERROR 08: WHERE IS BLOOD THERE IS PEACE

(Megatron"s point of view)

All I want for my people... I only wanted peace and prosperity. Why am I engulfed now in true darkness? Those walls of the room pushing me closer. Closer to my demise. In distance I can hear old clock, pendulum heavily but freely moving. Each and every turn of it reminding me that every hour is moving so slowly. Slapped by reality that I done in the past. My planet literally destroyed, I thought I was defending it... The whole time. I was wrong, my spark fueled by hatred. I just wanted to show them... Show them that I can do great things... Proving too who? Optimus Prime? My brother who did a speech too whole council, being data clerk in that time and then earned the right to be higher then others? I was devastated by that fact.. My mind consuming it like a plague, spreading it across whole system. I could just stand there and listen to his "heroic" preaching. I was the one who first battled our council and for our rights! I was the one who battled in the terror and depths in gladiator arena for my survival! For my survival? Was I so selfish that I wanted to get them all out of their misery? So they can laugh or cheer up to me when I severed someones spark in the "pit of wolves"? No... I wanted everyone's freedom and Prime took it again... I tried to be friends with him after he got "promoted" to a Prime. He began to be selfish, arrogant, full with lust and desires... The same kind like me... The wires of war and hatred grew more, coiling both of us and condemning us to insanity. The insanity that cost so much more.

I am still in this room.. Ten years passed from the dreaded war or was it more? My optics started to shut down in this tight room, only filled with darkness, with no bars, no song nor anything. Drowning...My hands being on my back, humans wanted me to be in their asylum, in their custody... They are having full right, I gave them so much pain and now I can see it. My eyes are maybe numb but at least I can "see" finally crystal clear.

I misjudged humans, referring them as insects, being full of myself, tearing them and torturing them one by one. It was remarkable to see that they suffered so much causality and yet, they tried their best... How many times did I pinned one on the ground? Severing his limbs one by one with my claws and yet, they tried to stood, they tried to inflict... They tried to fight...

Amazing, yet fearless... It was the day their finally captured me and defeated me, Prime giving too me almost fatal blow with his blazing sword. It struck my arm, cutting it... It struck my vital parts but I could still function... Then I realized that I am just like that human... Insect trying to get up, never surrendering . We are all the same...

As they transferred me to a assembly line, humans started to stitch up my wounds, forcing me to take human form and locked me in here.

One year later Prime whispered to me one simple line upon visiting me: "I found her, my "brother"." I didn't know on who did he reefer? What he meant?

What was he searching for? What everything means? We both did casualty, but I was a monster. Humans still have one monster left... One that its insanity surpasses mine.

Several years took me to bring up the fact that no planet will be like Cybertron, no planet deserves slaves and such consequences. I was so blind. It occurred to me when humans started to live peacefully with my Decepticons. Being with them, forgetting their sins and even generating new race... Hybrids...

I was so proud that day, my hatred and jealousy lost in mist. I was so happy, finally we have home... Home that after so much greeted us, my people started to living and breathing again. They cured me...

(Shizukas point of view)

As we took a bus too local village where asylum is, we didn't spoke a word. I focused on the landscape, watching trough foggy window. Snow was everywhere, there where no rebels ,just people trying to survive in this harsh environment. I froze in place when I saw a kid making a snowman with parents. Laughing and enjoying with them. I was just looking at this sight, until we passed by them.

Bloodwolf recognized my behavior, she took my arm and just hold it with her warm hands: "Shizuka... You couldn't stop it even if you wanted it..."

"I know but my question is why my parents?" I looked sadly on the floor of the bus, I started to shake.

She started too tighten that grip on my arm: "War is destruction and that destruction mostly comes from the inside of one individual. Spreading to another... Causing a chain that cannot be broken."

I sighed: "Yes, you are right." I stopped, feeling in my throat a lump, I couldn't speak.

She again hugged me, pulling me to her.

I broke from the hug, she then smiled asking: "So we are going to visit important prisoner, right?"

"Yes" I laughed a little bit, I was right,she knows me well enough to know where are we heading.

She shook her head: "And how on earth will you pass the permission and guards to visit him?"

That was a good question, I stopped, thinking about it. I cant access alone, I am just a military official. I remembered... Prime can access!

I snapped with my fingers: "Optimus! He can access it,right?"

She looked me with a smirk: "Oh, yeah, but he is here right?"

Her sarcasm, I smiled a little bit: "Does Parliament have a number or does Prime have a cell phone?"

She rolled her eyes, crossing one of her legs to another: "Prime having a cell phone? Now that would be a funny sight..."

I moved my finger in the air, just suggesting that I will be back on the topic for a moment. I wrenched in my seat, turning around and asking a local where I need to get off, it would be on the next stop.

I stood, moving too the entrance of the bus, Bloodwolf being behind me, as the bus stopped, opening the doors, we stepped aside... The air was different here, it was cleaner, the atmosphere was with hostility and peace at the same time.

I flinched: "I AM FREEZING MY BUTT HERE!" Bloodwolf yelped suddenly, shaking, I guess in human form she cant maintain proper heat balance.

As seconds passed, relaxing my muscles from her yell I asked her: "Well , why don't you transform?"

She sighed, saying nothing, blood covering her mouth, gums and muscles falling off. In few minutes, red eyes where glowing and her beast form was apparent.

I smiled: "That is more like it."

She growled in response, having multiple and metallic voice:"Yes, why the hell I didn't thought about this sooner? Maybe because I don't want to be different and scary?"

I again smiled in reply: "You aren't scary, you are just a cute, metal doggy"

She growled again: "hahahha, way tha go you funny-ass."

I grinned, lolling my tongue out again. I need to get back on the topic fast. Every military official on escort missions has satellite phone in pocket. I searched my multiple pockets and I found one. Bloodwolf was silent for those minutes. I knew number of Colonel so I called him, he picked up after few rings: "This is Colonel Radford, how can I help?"

"Hey, Colonel, it is me, Shizuka... Can I ask for a favor?" I asked politely and nice. I continued: "Do you have maybe emergency number of Parliament here or Primes cell if he has it?"

The line was silent for a moment: "Shizuka... You aren't at the base, aren't you?"

I sighed, slightly my heart started to throb: "No Colonel I needed to visit Him... I am sorry, something was stronger in me"

He paused again: "This is violation of direct order, but... I will give you everything what you need as a friend." He continued: "Yes, Prime has an emergency dial in number, because you know how is out of rules that he hacks into satellite mainframe and causes a ruckus..."

I sighed in relief: "How strange... mechanical robot having a emergency cell phone, can you then call Prime so he can call me?"

He again paused: "Yes, I can, he will be back at you for the moment. Oh and Shizuka... Take care, please?"

I nodded, watching the nearby house: "Yes Sir!"

He hanged up, I put my phone in my hand so I can be ready. I smiled: "Thank God, Prime has a cell phone."

Bloodwolf stared at me with her red eyes and started to laugh, metallic clacking coming from her double snout.

I sighed, shaking my head, after few minutes the phone rang. I picked up, my hands shaking.

I heard familiar, powerful baritone voice coming on the other side of the line: "You asked for me, Shizuka?"

My voice was now shaky: "Well, yes.. Where are you at the moment?"

He paused: "Is that a real question at this time?" He continued now having more angry tone in his voice:"I heard that you search for my... "brother"?"

I nodded: "Yes, actually I want to just have some answers and question him..."

I heard now growling noise from him, threatening: " NO! I will not allow it... I you want to see him and question him, there is a town nearby where the Parliament has a session."

I just blankly stared at Bloodwolf now: "Why are you telling me this?"

He started to clack : "It is a secret from everyone but... If you want too question him then come here and you will question him with me. I will guarantee for your pass here."

"O.K, where is that location?" I shook my head.

"Two kilometers on the south, you will see a big gray building with flags on it. I will meet you at the entrance."

He then clacked off from the cell, I put my phone in the pocket saying Bloodwolf what he said too me.

She just nodded, so we quickly head off too the south. It was a little bit confusing but we made it. It was a rural town going in a circle, big gray building being the highest one, there where few stores but nothing much that we can admire.

We quickly rushed to the entrance, where I could see Optimus leaning on the door from the outside, huffing white clouds in this cold air. My heart again started to race.

I greeted him, staying few meters away from him, in reply he smirked just watching me. We stood in silence, when Bloodwolf interrupted:" So, when we will see Megatron?"

Optimus in response growled, saying sharply: "That is not question to be asked by likes of you... Disgusting..."

Bloodwolf growled and howled in reply, giving both of them sense of tense atmosphere:"Why do you have anything against me? I didn't do anything!"

He again just smirked, tensing a little bit: "I have everything against you, you half blood. I hate humans and Transformers mingling together."

That was enough, I needed to protect her saying the truth: "And yet you are with one human..."

Suddenly, he was again surprised.. Sighing he said:" We should probably move inside, at least it is warm."

I nodded, following.

As we entered a large white room appeared before me, I never was at ones Parliament house or session The logo with two snakes and the world covered the wall. They where all busy, all too crowded... Too hectic for me and my simple brain. We moved to one of the nearby rooms, it was amazing, brimming with red colors, carpet across the whole floor and leather suited seats.

I clapped happily when I entered, being thrilled:" Wow! What a luxury."

Bloodwolf smirked: "Gah, I still don't get it why being so foolish to buy all those unnecessary things."

Prime sat on he nearby leather, relaxing and spreading across the whole seat.

I sat on the floor near the glass table and Bloodwolf sat near me. He just watched me now, cocking one of his eyebrow up: "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

I smiled in reply: "Well it is more relaxing for me.."

Bloodwolf instantly bump one of her elbows in my shoulder, screeching: "Yeah, that is her habit."

He again moved, searching something in his pocket, after some time, he pulled a cigarette, lighting it up and moving the ashtray too himself on the table.

My jaw dropped: "You smoke? I didn't know that..."

He nodded lightly, having that cold stoned look on his face: "Yes, I always smoked, it kinda relaxed me the whole time."

"But you...!" I yelped and he interrupted me, smiling: "No, I didn't smoke before in your presence."

Bloodwolf smirked in reply but still she didn't said anything.

Again, that dreaded silence. Nothing but distant echoing voices nearby.

Optimus spited the last smoke, moving his cigarette from mouth too ashtray.

He smiled: " I will not ask anything but,Bloodwolf? Can you get an hour away from here? I need privacy with her."

Bloodwolf blinked, confused by sudden question: "And what about Megatron?"

He moved his hand up: " He will be here by that time, don't worry."

Bloodwolf smirked again, moving her gears and half wires to rise up, moving lightly to the door, she stooped before opening and going outside :"If you hurt her again... I will kill you..."


	9. Break into madness

**Authors note: My apologize for slowly updating. Here is the next chapter. In regard of the last review It will take some time to replace chapters from those grammar errors. Sorry for not seeing it sooner. I would it done sooner but I had a death case in my family so I stopped to do anything for a moment. My apology that I have them. Unfortunetly when I type I am kinda "blind" at the moment or it is a type error because my keyboard had a low battery. Or lets face it... I dont know grammar very well XD **

**In any case thanks too RevieWriter too point out the mistakes :D I will correct them as soon as possible :D As for your question, actually no, Megatron is just a lunatic although he gained compassionate side after being so long in solitary. He is actually aware and not aware of himself at the same time. As for the "brother" title, it is actually just title used for former brother in arms aspect. You can think of it as a mockery :) **

SYSTEM ERROR 09: BREAK INTO MADNESS

As Bloodwolf shut the door behind her. I nestled on my ankles Prime again just cautiously watched me, lighting again another cigarette.

I couldn't stand the silence anymore so I asked with no emotions in my voice:"So what did you need to talk to me?"

He still had a cold tone, his lower jaw playing now with the cigarette:"I am just wondering why the heck do you want too speak with..."

"Megatron?" I interrupted, moving my weight from the spine. I continued:"I just want the truth what happened" I said in half whispering tone.

In reply he smirked:"Isn't the truth obvious before your eyes?"

I shook my head in negative reply, being half-lost in my thoughts :"No, I would believe if nothing had happened too my family. Although... I can always easily go too my grandma and grandpa on the different continent."

He almost gasped in surprise, moving now the cigarette too the ashtray. His optics now started too be crystal ones:"So, you have a family after all."

I nodded in reply, now pitching my voice a little bit:" Yes, my grandma and grandpa live in southern region of Raizen Islands, which is half of a continent from me."

He furrowed one of his eyebrows, being confused:" Then why didn't you choose them rather then military?"

I closed my eyes, thinking how to explain too him. There is no logic in my actions, yes, every kid of that age will go to the nearest foster parents or the family that is left. I didn't want too, I wanted too fight for myself. Honestly, I felt a faint regret and obligations too my parents too. I never communicated with my grandpa and grandma in years, nor I told him that they daughter and her husband are dead. Guilt again started too rage from within.

I sighed, opening again my eyes:"I would never do that, only if it is emergency." I continued with a long pause:" Look, it was my choice signing in the military. I was the one who called as a kid Radford.."

His optics now started too be faint and dark, his face now being in frown:" You decided it for yourself? You idiot..."

I grinned, looking at him: "Yes, I have selfish reasons too, but I didn't know that you.. You as a leader will not understand me."

He growled, pausing between his rage:" Really? You wanted that life for yourself? Being miserable? A human that wants too punish herself, erasing every trail in paperwork and being dead too rest of your family?"

I paused with a minute of silence. Yes, Radford was the one who signed me in, it was the only way too my freedom, classifying me dead in paperwork. I wanted too be erased. I wanted to exist and not exist at the same time. Like every human and organism on this planet. I was guilty with my limitations, but that is my choosing.

I grinned again, trying to be calm as much as I can:" Look, the world in we all live in is harsh one, no one actually cares, you fight for yourself and we all do things that are wrong sometimes."

"Oh, really? So you are just like other humans, I am disappointed.." he snapped.

My heart started too throb with those harsh words. I started too look again on carpet beneath me, feeling sudden pain in my chest. I didn't feel good by it, not at all. Our conversation ended . I concentrated on details of the table, it was heavily crafted with care and symbolism. I didn't even thought about Optimus, nor did I wanted too watch him. I just watched the table, there was the scene of Adam, Eve and the snake Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door, it was young males voice:"Sir, he is here, do you want me to send him in?"

Optimus started too watch at the door, commanding: "Yes, bring that bastard."

I nodded, again, the second knock ,this time the lock moved and I could see beast with red eyes, Bloodwolf. I mustered the strength too smile, she made a grimace with her snout back. She moved too the wall, pressing her back and crossing her two pair of arms. Again, the third knock, it was again that young male guard, he opened the lock. Someone was with him, it was a man... No... He had red optics, it was Megatron. The bot that started all. Adrenaline rushed trough my veins as I watched the gray haired man with lunatic jacket strapped on him. He took a shape of a thirty year old man, he just stood there, watching us all.

The guard left. I could see something, he wasn't moving with his optics. Is he... Is he blind? Shivers ran through my spine as he started to sniff the whole room, laying back his head, watching at the ceiling as he did that.

He smiled " My , my, Brother, we meet again."

Optimus in respond growled furiously, hissing at him with all his strength: "I am not the one who summoned you here!"

Megatron cocked one of his eyebrow, being fake surprised:"Oh? Then who was it? The female who has a scent of you or hybrid there on the wall?"

He was amazing, he could really gather so much information with just smelling ? Still, I need to say it:" So, you are the one who caused all this ruckus."

With his long jaws he grinned:" Nah, I am not the only one you see... There is one lunatic here with me now who started too." He paused, now smiling more wider : "So you are the one that Prime choose. Interesting, you are not so special whatsoever, same filth like others"

I clenched my fist in rage, felling that I could rush and smash his head across the whole floor.

On my surprise I heard from the wall: "Alright, due that she is human can you talk with me as a fellow Decepticon?"

He faintly nodded.

She continued, moving a bit from the wall, swishing with her tail nervously:" How come that they want to release you?"

He again grinned, smiling wryly:" Well, actually I don't want to be released, but humans are insisting."

We all stood there in surprise, our jaws dropped. Bloodwolf gulped continuing:" What?"

He stood there, showing his palm of the hand and speaking:" My dear Sister, I will tell you honestly and only too you in heart and mind. Look at me..." He paused a bit: "I am practically dead, my goals and dreams shattered. I realized that there is no fighting for me. I will not cause you trouble my friends. It is better to live in solitary then being on the street. I have solitude and piece only there, although it is sometimes hard."

I was literally confused. Why then regardless even of his own will and realization? Why? Is this again a punishment in global scale? My head buzzing with so many questions. I stood up, making my way too the faint glimmer of the nearby window. I looked outside, so freezing, so cruel...

Someone again knocked on the door, it was a female voice saying: "Session will about too start."

Prime grinned, standing up from the sofa, making his way too the doors. In the way he slammed Megatron, shoving him in the wall. In reply he collapsed, sitting on the floor in pain.

Optimus growled, saying too him: "Get up, you worthless idiot. You are also present on that session."

The gray haired man pulled himself back on his feet, gasping for air as he started too walk behind him. His head turning around at the door, almost whispering: "If you need more answers... Ask the Searchers, both of you." He continued turning too me, his red optics almost not being alive:" Human... In all due respect of your choosing..Run.. Run from him as soon as possible."

I replied in soft tone, cocking my eyebrow: "Why?"

He grinned saying too me: "The key is your observation, only few of them now the real truth from the beginning of the Time."

Optimus started too snarl, grabbing him and pushing him out trough those doors, slamming them shut when he was on the other side.

I stopped, my head still buzzing as I still watched through the window. Why he said all those things? I don't understand... I could feel metallic voice scratching: "What the hell was that?"

I shook with my head in reply : "I dont know." I knew that Searchers are the first who got here on Earth from the planet Cybertron, but they only had job to posses the knowledge too help newly formed Hybrids...

The beginning of Time? What does it mean? I stopped too bug myself with so many questions and thoughts. We needed too visit those Searchers, as soon as possible.

Few hours passed as I just stared, I was still watching through the window and Bloodwolf curled on the couch, sleeping silently. The meeting surely started so I walked out of the room, watching now empty corridors. There was a familiar face, but what is he doing there?

It was that guy from the rack pack, that boy who still had bandaged arm. I rushed toward him, being confused: "How did you get here? What are you doing in this place?"

He turned around seeing me, he smiled:" Oh hey Shizuka, I was just invited for the meeting."

I never knew his name... Wait a second, they sad that they will reach out for the Megatrons ally's... No... he cant be.. He was all human up till now. I started too look in confusion, asking:"Which Decepticon are you?"

He again replied with the smile :" Huh.. You figured it out. My name is Soundwave, I was the right hand in Decepticon army back then."

I gulped, being shocked as my body started too shake: "What?"

He nodded : "My dear, there are some things that I don't admire, but there is also something other then written history."

Why every Decepticon is saying this? Every last one of them. I smirked, turning around without a word, again going in lounge room. I slammed the door behind me, never looking back at him. Bloodwolf stared at me, just waking up, not saying a word. It took a few minutes as she oriented herself, murmuring: "I am going to bathroom."

I faintly nodded, still leaning on the door and letting her pass through them. Now I was in a room alone. I pushed my hands on my face, shaking with my head as I am trying too figure it all out. Why? Where and who?

Nothing was like that I remembered. Nothing is true as I thought It is.

I realized that the rooms started too shake, hearing as someone is slicing nearby. Dreaded silence was present. I looked around now in panic. I heard screams of man and women shouting from the nearby: "No, stop! Don't do too us!" Then there was the other calling out: "Monster! He is a monster!"

I rushed again from the room, running as those screams where getting closer and closer. It was the meeting room, Soundwave was there already with opened door, lock in his hand as he was petrified .

I shouted: "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" He didn't reply so I pushed him a bit from the door. I looked down at the meeting room, flags and floor covered in blood. Ripped and mangled body's all over the place as I stood there, my eyes looking. I couldn't believe... Was that Megatron all over again?

In surprise I heard deep baritone voice in the middle I rushed too Optimus who was covered in blood, not paying any attention at me. I could see that he was holding a man in his grasp with one hand, the other was turned into a blade.

The panicked man tried too release himself, shouting: " NO, NO!"

The blade getting in the air as I could see Optimus smiling in a twisted way, saying no word whatsoever. Is this really happening? I thought. No, I want too save this man, answers will be later.. I ran towards Optimus, my fist clenching as I hit him in the back. He roared, releasing him, the man ran through the exit immediately. He slowly turned around, his face almost red, he snarled seeing me: "Why the hell did you do that?"

I started too shake, saying: "Better question, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

He hissed at me, his fangs now showing clearly :"My dear mate, I would done it sooner or later, I couldn't stand them. They wanted too release him!"

The scent of blood getting too me, reeking as the corpses lay there, their faces in wounds or terrified. This is a nightmare... I want too get out from this hell. I felt like I was in a cage, in a cage with a rabid dog.

He smiled again, walking towards me: "You will understand me... Wont you?"

I shook my head rapidly, not saying any word, I couldn't. He moved toward me, saying in grin: "Hah.. humans.. every one of you are the same, even you. Isn't that right, my Eve?"

Eve? What the hell? Is that a puzzle, is that a mockery? He grabbed me and I started too scream. He whispered in my ear, his face close enough: "You are only mine for one purpose... You liar... and it is only for breeding." He stopped a bit, raising his blazing sword: "For now, farewell."

He slashed with it, I felt sudden pain in my skull, I dropped, seeing nothing, I couldn't open my eyes, I screamed into this room filled in silence. I could only hear roaring engines and crumble of the wall. My vision now becoming filled with darkness.


End file.
